The Year Of Magical Discovering
by OlivettiMachine
Summary: Sasuke had been travelling alone for a year. When he comes back to Sakura she convinces him to start a new journey, this time together. This is the story of their year travelling together. Rated M. Post-Canon. SasuSaku. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** _Sasuke has been travelling alone for a year. When he comes back to Sakura, she convinces him to start a new journey, this time together. This is the story of their year travelling together._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto series or any character that appears in it._

* * *

 _ **The Year Of Magical Discovering**_

 **Chapter 1:**

It had been a long day, filled with all kind of emotions. They had laughed, they had cried, they had shared hugs and kisses, and what's most important, they all shared Naruto and Hinata's most important day of their lives. They were all there cheering the newly wed couple. _Almost everyone_ , Sakura thought.

Sakura couldn't believe two of their best friends were actually married. There were some couples among their friends, of course, like Temari and Shikamaru (always fighting and accusing each other of being too troublesome, but you could see from a mile that they were in love) and Ino and Sai (with Sai always carrying a book with some advice about relationships) but Naruto and Hinata were the first ones to seal the deal.

She was happy for them and she had an amazing time helping the girls prlanning the big day, but now, the party was over and almost everyone started leaving the Hyugga Mansion and she also started thinking of going home. She was happy but couldn't help to feel a little sting in her heart thinking about him. He was also one of Naruto's best friends. He should had been there, for Kami's sake. She was not mad at him anyway, it was useless to be mad at Uchiha Sasuke, she had learned through the years, she was only hoping that he was ok.

 _"One last picture".-_ Ino said grabbing Hinata and making her move towards the girl's group.

 _"Come on Ino, let her have fun with her husband."-_ Sakura replied.

 _"I bet they will have tons of fun tonight."-_ Tenten laughed.

 _"I…I… We…"_ \- Hinata almost fainted.

 _"Come on girls, don't be such a tease!"_ \- Sakura said smiling.

 _"Ok. Let's do it. Smile girls_."- Ino asked holding her cell and taking a selfie.- " _Go back to your dear hubby and make sure to memorize all the details of the wedding night to tell us when you're back from your honeymoon_."

 _"Sure I will."_ \- Hinata replied smiling.- " _But I won't tell you anything. I'm not like you, Yamanaka"._

Sakura started laughing watching Ino's mouth fell down with Hinata's answer. The blonde kunoichi was so shocked that almost let her cell fell on the floor. Hinata returned next to Naruto, holding hands with him, as he continued talking to Kakashi.

 _"One last bottle of sake?"_ \- Tenten asked.

 _"I'm definitely in."_ \- Ino replied.

 _"Shikamaru? Temari?."-_ Tenten asked.

 _"No sake for us, thanks"._ \- Temari replied.

 _"I think I'm still able to drink, Temari."_ \- Shikamaru said scratching his head.

 _"Oh boy, if I'm not drinking, you are not drinking, Shika."_ -Temari laughed.

 _"It's gonna be so troublesome."_ \- Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

 _"Why aren't you drinking?."_ \- Sai asked.

 _"Hmmm… it's just that…"_ \- Shikamaru doubted.

 _"I'll tell you when we get home."_ \- Ino said softly in his ear.

 _"Sakura?_."- Tenten asked.

 _"I think I'm going home_."- Sakura replied.

 _"No way!_."- Tenten cried.

 _"I'm tired, plus I want to work at the Hospital tomorrow. I want to make some research."_ \- Sakura explained.

 _"Nobody will be working tomorrow, Forehead."_ \- Ino replied.

 _"But Tsunade./."-_

 _"Tsunade is completely wasted. Just look at her_."- Ino cut Sakura and pointed to one of the tables, where effectively, Tsunade was completely drunk.

 _"I'm leaving anyway. See you guys around."_ \- Sakura ended.

And with this, she said goodbye to the bride and groom, hugged them (again) and headed home. The weather was nice, Konoha looked beautiful covered in cherry blossoms and she was not feeling really tired, so she decided to take a walk home.

A year has passed since the war ended and Sasuke left them again to start his redemption journey. He promised to come back, but never explained when. They exchanged some letters during this long year apart. She told him about the reconstruction of Konoha, her training and her work at he hospital. He wrote about all the places he was visiting but never gave a hint of when he was coming back. Secretly she hoped he would show up for Naruto's wedding.

Sakura arrived at her apartment door and she felt a strong presence behind. In other circumstances she would have grabbed her kunai and prepared herself for a fight, but then, at that very moment, there was no need. There were peaceful times after all, she had not a kunai attached to her waist, hidden under her beautiful dress, and most important, she recognized the presence behind her in a second.

 _"You're late."_ \- she mumbled.

 _"Sakura…"_ \- he said softly.

She turned on herself to watch the man who spoke her name. He was there. Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in the same clothes she saw him left Konoha a year ago, tall and handsome, leaving her almost breathless as he usually did.

 _"The wedding is over, Uchiha_."- she said.

 _"Looks like I'm always late."-_ he said and smirked.

 _"You are. You definitely are_. _But you always come_."- she smiled.

And with a tiny step, she couldn't help herself to hold him. She hanged herself with her arms around his strong neck and buried her head in his chest. He smelled like forest and firecamp. He passed his arm around her waist and held her closer. He rested his head in the top of hers. She smelled like cherry blossoms. She smelled like _home_.

* * *

 _So this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction._

 _English is not my native language so I hope you all forget all my grammar errors._

 _Please review if you want. It will be a pleasure reading your comments :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_** _Sasuke has been travelling alone for a year. When he comes back to Sakura she convinces him to start a new journey, this time together. This is the story of their year travelling together. Sasusaku. Post Canon._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto series or any character that appears in it. _

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

" _How long are you going to stay?_ "- Sakura asked. She was afraid of his answer, yet she had to ask, and she chose to know the thruth before letting any hope take her heart.

"I _don't know yet. Maybe two or three days."_ \- he replied. He felt that she was freeing him from the hug and he took way his hand from her waist.- " _I wanted to be here for the wedding but at the end, I couldn't make it."_

" _I'm sure Naruto and Hinata will forgive you. "_ \- she smiled.

" _Hn. "_ \- he replied. He was not a man of many words, after all. For the first time since he arrived a few minutes ago, he stared directly at her. He watched her eyes shining among the night. Her emerald orbs were sparkling under the bright moon. Those eyes that through the years had looked at him with love, sorrow, anger and even fear, were welcoming him home after a whole year. He kept his promise of coming back, even it was only for a few days, and she was looking at him with her sparkling emerald eyes and a wide smile, like a confirmation that she also had forgiven him.

 _"_ _Are you coming in or what?"_ \- she chuckled and stepped towards the door of her apartment.

 _"_ _What?"_ \- he asked surprised.

 _"_ _Then you're not coming?"_ \- Sakura said as she opened the door and entered. He doubted for a second and then followed her inside the house with his head down, full of embarrassment. She couldn't help but smile again. He was a man, a grown up, but he still had those childish reactions.

 _"_ _I didn't thought of…-_

 _"_ _Where were you planning to sleep?._ "- she asked.

 _"_ _I don't know."-_

 _"_ _You had no plan?"_ she asked again.

 _"_ _Well, I supposed I could crush at Naruto's."_ \- he replied as he felt his cheeks grow pink with embarrassment.

 _"On his wedding night?"-_ she laughed.

 _"_ _I don't know."-_

 _"_ _Oh, boy. You don't know many things about weddings, don't you?"_ .- she said and rolled her eyes.

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _"_ _I'm just kidding, Sasuke-kun. You can stay here if you want. I've got plenty of space."-_ she replied.

 _"_ _The couch will be ok"_.- he said.

 _"_ _It better does, 'cause I don't have another bed."_ \- she said shyly.- _"Do you want some tea?"_

 _"_ _Ah."_ \- he replied.

She walked towards the kitchen and he took the chance to take a glance over the apartment. He hadn't been there before. When they were twelve, he was sure that Sakura's room was all painted in pink with tons of fluffy toys and dozens of novels about impossible loves. That was the Sakura he used to know, the twelve years old Sakura. But was not this Sakura anymore. A lot of years had passed, years without him, years looking for him to come back, years of fighting and growing stronger and tougher. There was no trace of fluffy animals and the room was filled with a couch, a tv, a table, four chairs and dozens of medical books. He didn't know Sakura anymore.

She came back with two smoking cups of tea and placed them on the table.

 _"_ _Make yourself at home"_ \- she said happily. She sat down on a chair and stretched her arms and her back. She was probably tired from the wedding.

He also sat down on a chair, in front of Sakura. He took a sip of his tea. It was heartwarming. And again this odd feeling appeared. It tasted like home.

She leaned forward and put her elbows on the table.- _"So, tell me about your journey."_

 _"_ _Ah… where do I start?."_ \- he smirked.

 _"_ _I've got plenty of time."_ \- she smiled.

He didn't know Sakura anymore, but he was willing to start knowing her again.

* * *

 _And this is Chapter 2. It's quite short so I posted it quite fast._

 _Please, forgive my mistakes writing in english. It's not my native language (not even the second language that I speak, but I'm trying to do my best :D )_

 _I've got ideas for upcoming chapters but it will be great if you take time to review._

 _Many thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary:_** _Sasuke had been travelling alone for a year. When he comes back to Sakura, she convinces him to start a new journey, this time together. This is the story of their year travelling together._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto series or any character that appears in it._

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The sunlight entered Sakura's room like a tsunami, bathing all the space and forcing the young kunoichi sleeping in her bed to slightly open her eyes. She was not a morning person, that was for sure. She tried to cover her eyes with her hands, let out a small groan of disapprovement and put her head under her pillow to go back to sleep again. They had been talking about Sasuke's journey for hours, she was eager to learn all the details about the places he had been to. That was why she only slept for maybe three or four hours and, at that very moment, she was feeling that her head was going to explode. Like a very bad hangover (but she was sure it was not hangover 'cause unlike Ino and Tenten she hadn't drunk too much at the wedding).

She was positive that Sasuke would be training, he was definitely a morning person, so she thought maybe she could sleep a little bit more, but on the other hand, she remembered his words last night (" _Maybe two or three days")_ and she realized she shouldn't waste her time with Sasuke. Sakura stretched her arms above her head and stood up ready for the new day.

She walked outside her room thinking of having a coffee, a shower and joining Sasuke in the training grounds, but to her surprise, when she walked towards the kitchen he was there, sitting at the table sipping from one cup of hot coffee. His hair was wet and he was wearing neat black clothes with the Uchiha crest on the back.

" _Ohayō"_ \- he said placing the cup on the table.

" _Ohayō, Sasuke-kun"-_ she replied, noticing that he was staring at her and realizing that she was wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank top. She felt quite embarrassed, not because she didn't feel comfortable in her body or about her looks, it was about the way he was looking at her. If she didn't know Sasuke so well, she would have said there was a sparkle of desire in his gaze, but of course he was Uchiha Sasuke and he had no time for _annoying_ things like desire or lust. _For Kami's sake, why I I'm thinking about lust right now? Come on Sakura, be a grown up. But why the fuck is he so handsome with his raven locks and his wet hair?_ she thought and within a second she moved that thoughts aside and sat at the table.- _"I thought you would be training right now."_

 _"_ _I did. Like two hours ago."_ \- he said.

 _"_ _Oh… And when do you sleep Sasuke?."_ \- she asked smiling.

 _"_ _Let's say I don't need to sleep much."_ \- he replied.

 _"_ _Lucky you, man."_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _Do you want some coffee? I made enough for the both of us."_ \- he asked- _"I didn't know if you would like some."_

 _"_ _Yes, thank you."_ \- she replied.

He stood up and served a cup of coffee.- _"I took a shower after training. I don't know if it's okey."_

 _"_ _Yes of course it is."_ \- she said.- _"I told you to make yourself at home."_

 _"_ _Ah, thank you."_ \- he replied.

They drank their coffees in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _What do you have to do today?"_

 _"_ _Hmm… not much. Probably everyone will be home, drunk or too tired after Naruto's wedding. I wanted to go to the Hospital to do some research but I'm sure that Tsunade will not show up so I'm thinking of staying home, if there are no emergencies at the Hospital. And you?"_

 _"_ _I was thinking of…"_ \- he took a long pause, she thought he was going to say that he was leaving and bit her lip.- _"I was thinking that I could go to the Uchiha compound and visit my parent's graves."_

She wasn't able to speak. She wanted really bad to comfort him somehow, to say something nice, she slightly opened her mouth but words froze in her tongue.

He stared at his coffee like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world.- " _I haven't been there since… since that day. I couldn't. But now I feel like I need to do it. I think it's another step in my journey."_

 _"_ _I think it will be good for you."-_ she said softly.

" _Would you…_ \- he started. He took a deep breath.- _"Would you mind to come with me? I'm not sure if I can face it alone."_

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She knew Sasuke very well and realized how difficult it was for him to ask something like that. To ask her, more precisely. She gave him a little smile looking him straight in the eye and replied.- _"Of course, of course I'll go with you if you want."_

 _"_ _Arigatou, Sakura."-_ he smiled.

 _"_ _Give me five minutes."_ \- she said, finishing her coffee and heading to her room.

They left Sakura's apartment ten minutes after and walked the streets of Kohona towards the Uchiha compound. As Sakura predicted, the streets were almost empty after the big celebration the day before. They walked in silence most of the way only breaking the silence with small talk.

When they arrived at the doors of the Uchiha compound, Sakura felt shivers down her spine and tensed herself. Sasuke stopped, so did she, waiting for him.

 _"_ _Let's do it"_.- he mumbled and started walking again.

They arrived at Sasuke's parents graves and Sakura felt Sasuke's breath grow heavier. She was not capable of staring at him, she wanted to comfort him with all her soul, but there was not a clear answer about how to behave in that situation. Was she supposed to let him alone? Was she supposed to hold him? Was she supposed to say something?

 _"_ _They have flowers. And the gardens are clean"_.- Sasuke said.

 _"_ _I… Naruto and I come here sometimes to fix the garden or leave some flowers. We… we also put a little stone over there, close to that tree. We carved Itachi's name."_ \- she said. He was not looking at her and she couldn't tell if he was angry.- _"I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have/"_

 _"_ _It's okey. I appreciate it. Itachi would have liked to be buried here, with his family. He loved us so much."_

 _"_ _I know."_ \- she mumbled.

 _"_ _Thank you for taking care of my family while I was gone, Sakura."_ he said.

 _"_ _Douitashimashite."_

She presented her respects to Sasuke's family praying in silence as he also did, and then she felt like it was the moment of leaving him alone. She stood up. He stared at her. - _"I'll be right there, Sasuke-kun."_

She watched him talk to his family from the distance. Her heart was aching. He had suffered so much pain, they all had suffered so much pain. She wondered how many time it would take, to heal all the wounds in their hearts, specially Sasuke's. She watched him cry and all her body was telling her to go and hold him tight but she didn't move an inch. She would not pressure him anymore, she was going to be there for him, as she always did, but she was also going to give him time and space.

About two hours later, Sasuke stood up and walked towards Sakura who was still waiting for him in silence. He was standing right in front of her. She tried to reach his arm with her hand to somehow comfort him. The second she touched his sleeve, she suddenly realized that there was no arm under the clothes. She felt really stupid. She moved her hand upper and placed it on his shoulder and then wandered down her thumb where his arm ended, slowly and softly.

 _"_ _Does it hurt?"_ \- she said.

 _"_ _There are a lot of things that hurt more. Infinitely more.."_ \- he replied.- _"Sakura.. Tomorrow…"_

She knew what he was about to say and stated.- _"I'm coming with you. Just give me a week. I'm coming with you."_

 _"_ _Ok."_ \- he replied softly and smiled at her.

And that's how their journey began.

* * *

 _And here it is Chapter 3!_

 _Looks like we are going to travel with them for a while._

 _I'm having so much fun writing the story and I would love to have comments and reviews (if you like it, if you hate it, anything)._

 _And please, just forgive my mistakes. English is not my blablablah... you all know ;)_

 _Many thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary:_** _Sasuke had been travelling alone for a year. When he comes back to Sakura, she convinces him to start a new journey, this time together. This is the story of their year travelling together._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto series or any character._

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **\- 5 days before leaving-**

 _"_ _How long?"_ \- Tsunade asked.

 _"_ _I don't know. Until he allows me to go with him, I guess."_ \- Sakura replied.

 _"_ _But you are our most valuable medic ninja. If you leave/"_

 _"_ _Oh, come on, shishou, you're still better than I am, Shizune is also here, and now that you are not Hokage anymore, you have plenty of time to attend my patients. And don't tell me you are too old for the job because you look young and beauty as usual._ "- Sakura said.

 _"_ _Don't try to compliment me Sakura…_ "- Tsunade chuckled.

 _"_ _Anyway, I have the Hokage's permission."_ \- Sakura explained.

 _"_ _Is there anything that Kakashi had ever denied to you?".-_ Tsunade rolled her eyes.

 _"_ _Hm…I don't think so. One of the privileges of being his favorite student, I guess._ "- Sakura smirked. Checkmate.

 _"_ _Are you ever going to stop trying to save that Uchiha boy?"_ \- Tsunade asked.

 _"_ _Oh, Tsunade-chan. I stopped trying to save him long time ago. He doesn't need to be saved anymore. Now I'm just trying to show him that I'll always be there for him."_

 _"_ _Tough mission that you imposed yourself."_

 _"_ _I learned from the best, I guess."_ \- Sakura smirked.

 _"_ _Just make sure he doesn't try to chidori you again."_

 _"_ _Oh, like he could!"_ \- Sakura started laughing.

And they both laughed and hugged each other. Tsunade was very proud of the young woman Sakura had become.

 _"_ _Now the question is… will you help me?"_ \- Sakura asked.

Sakura left Tsunade's office twenty minutes after and Sasuke was waiting at the door. He had thought it was a private conversation between Tsunade and Sakura, and even Tsunade had been the one to let him come back to Konoha after the war ended and pardoned all his crimes, he never felt too comfortable in her presence.

 _"Three days"_ \- Sakura said.

 _"Will she... Will she help me?"_ \- Sasuke asked, eyes widening.

 _"Of course she will"_ \- she smiled.

Sakura somehow convinced Tsunade to gave him a new arm. Tsunade gave the same medical treatment to Naruto two years ago when the war ended, the Hokage made and implanted a new arm to the hero of Konoha. He had the chance to have one to himself , Tsunade herself offered to him, but he didn't feel like he deserved to be healed yet, and like he said to Sakura the day before at his parent's graveyard, there were wounds that were more harmful than loosing an arm. He needed to heal the other wounds first, but this time, Sakura didn't give him the chance to choose, and she stated that they would leave in a week after the new arm was implanted.

He didn't know how to thank her so he just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Let's go. I've got plenty of things to do before we leave"- and she started walking the crowded streets of Konoha.

 **\- 4 days before leaving-**

 _"You are doing what?"_ \- Ino cried

 _"You heard me, Pig, I'm leaving with Sasuke."_ \- Sakura replied.

 _"Did you just lose your mind?"_

 _"Maybe. I don't now. But I'm leaving anyway. It's the third time I ask to follow him and this time he said yes. So I'm not wasting this opportunity."_

 _"Why can't you just stay here and find a normal boyfriend?"_ \- Ino asked shaking her blonde head.

 _"Like yours you mean?"_ \- Sakura laughed.

 _"Toucheé, Forehead. The other day I had to explain twice to Sai that Temari was not drinking because she is pregnant. I mean, he might not be the most socially skilled but for Kami's sake, can't he see her growing belly?"_

 _"Maybe you should take him to he hospital to get his eyes checked. Or his brain."_ \- the pinkette joked.

They remained in silence for a long minute.

 _"So... Are you really leaving?"_ \- Ino murmured.

 _"Yes. I believe it's gonna be nice for me to see how our world changed after the war. Somehow we contributed to this new life, didn't we?"_

 _"_ _Bullshit. You'd go to hell if Uchiha Sasuke asks you to"_ \- Ino snapped.

 _"I've been to hell and back. But it's not like you think, Ino. He has made it perfectly clear through the years, he has no romantic interest in me. And I'm not the fangirl I was eight years ago. I just want to help him in his redemption. If I have any chance to be in his life, as a friend, I must take it"_

 _"Ok. Just make sure you are not away too long. Otherwise I'll lose my sanity and I'll be utterly nuts like our bunch of friends"._

 _"_ _I can promise that, Pig. I know you'll miss me"_

 _"_ _Not as much as you'll miss me, Forehead"_ \- Ino smirked.

 **3 days before leaving-**

 _"_ _Ok. I'm coming with you, dattebayo"_.- Naruto cried raising his fist in a triumphal way.

 _"_ _Wowowo! Wait! Are you insane!?"_.- Sakura asked. She couldn't believe the blond guy.

 _"_ _Come on we're gonna have fun! Like in the old times!"_

 _"_ _Have you realized that you just got married and next week you will leave on your honeymoon with Hinata? Hello? Anyone here?"_.- Sakura replied punching his head.

 _"_ _Oh…"_

 _"_ _Oh."_.- she mumbled.

There was a pause. Naruto was thinking, and Naruto "thinking" was a think that usually made Sakura quiver.

 _"_ _Maybe…"_ \- the blond started.

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _It's a great idea!"_ \- he tried again.

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _You haven't heard"_.- he pouted.

 _"_ _Ok, tell me"._

 _"_ _Maybe Hinata and I can have our honeymoon with you two. That sounds great or what?"_.- Naruto smiled.

 _"_ _No effin way Naruto!"_.- Sakura cried.

 _"_ _Why?"_ \- he protested.

 _"_ _First of all"_ \- she argued- _"Hinata is one of my closest friends. I believe she deserves a proper honeymoon with her husband, not camping and hiking with friends. Especially after all the time she waited for you to realize that she is in love with you"_

 _"_ _She is the best, isn't she?"_.- he said smiling.

 _"_ _Oh, boy, you don't know yet how lucky you are. Second, this journey is meant to make Sasuke find peace and redemption, not to be fighting and arguing with you all the time."_

 _"_ _Come on, we don't fight so often!"_ \- Naruto defended himself.

 _"_ _Naruto…"_.- she started losing her temper.

 _"_ _Ok. You are right."_

 _"_ _And last but not least, one of the three new legendary sannin needs to remain in Konoha in case there's any emergency"_.- Sakura said. She knew this was her best asset. Checkmate.

 _"_ _Hmm.. I guess you have a point…"_

 _"_ _Of course I do"_.- She smiled.

 _"_ _Ok. I'll stay here. But you'll send me letters and news and pictures and.."_

 _"_ _Yes, Naruto, I'll keep you posted"_.- She replied.

 **\- 2 days before leaving-**

They went to the hospital after lunch. Tsunade prepared everything for the intervention really quick. Sasuke has stayed at Sakura's this whole week before their leaving, sleeping on the couch. They spent four days together planning and preparing everything. That morning, he had left to train as he usually did, while she went with Ino to do some shopping. They had lunch together, eating in silence. Now, they were walking towards the Konoha Hospital. He was really nervous even tough he tried to look calm.

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Hn."_

They arrived at the door.

 _"_ _Are you gonna be there with me?"_ \- He asked lowering his head and looking at the ground.

 _"_ _Of course. If you want me to"_.- she replied softly.

 _"_ _I do"_.- he said and suddenly he felt more relaxed.

Four hours later the operation was over. Tsunade and Sakura felt exhausted but they were happy because everything happened as expected. Sasuke had his new arm. While he was still asleep recovering from the process, the Lady Hokage teached her pupil all the healing and cures she needed to perform the upcoming days to make sure Sasuke's body accepted the arm. The young kunoichi memorized everything easily.

 _"_ _I'm going to have a drink. I think I deserve it"_.- Tsunade said.

 _"_ _I'll wait for him to wake up"_

 _"_ _Take some rest"._

 _"_ _I'll do."_ \- Sakura smiled. Tsunade was about to leave when Sakura stoped her.- _"Shishou…"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Arigatou"._ \- Sakura ended and bowed her head.

 _"_ _No need to thank me, swetheart. You know you are my favourite too."_

Sasuke slept one more hour. She waited sitting by his side. It reminded her of so long ago, when she waited for him to wake after his fight with Itachi. She had peeled an apple and when he woke up he threw it away. _Well, at least this time, I don't have an apple,_ she thought.

 _"_ _Sakura.."_ \- he mumbled.

 _"_ _How're you feeling?"_.- she asked.

 _"_ _I'm fine. Arigatou, Sakura. For not leaving me alone, I mean."_ \- he said opening his eyes.

She passed a finger softly over his new arm.- _"Does it hurt?"_

 _"_ _A little"_.- he flinched.- _"What time is it?"_

 _"_ _Late"_.- she replied- _"You'll need to stay here tonight. Just in case."_

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _"_ _I'll stay with you."_

 _"_ _No. Go home. You need to sleep. You must be tired. Please go home. I'll be fine"_

 _"_ _Ok. Ten more minutes and I'll leave"._

When he woke up next morning she was there, dressed in the same clothes, sleeping on a chair next ho his bed.

That night, he wasn't sure if it was because the operation or because he had Sakura by his side, he had no nightmares.

 **-1 day before leaving-**

They left the hospital in the morning. When they arrived to Sakura's apartment she healed his arm. He looked at her while green waves of chakra flew form her hands to his arm. The feeling was warming and tender.

 _"_ _So… we are leaving_ tomorrow _, aren't we?"_.- she said.

 _"_ _Aa"_.- he confirmed.- _"Are you nervous?"_

 _"_ _No. And you?"_

 _"_ _No. Not at all"_.- he lied. He was nervous. Well, on second thoughts… he was excited.

 _"_ _What do you want to do today?"_

He knew that she wanted to say goodbye to her parents properly so he decided not to be too troublesome and let her some space, so answered.- _"I'm eating with Naruto. He wants to give me some advice about traveling with you. He is more experienced than I am"_

 _"_ _Ha ha ha. So funny."_ \- she pouted.- _"Sasuke, I'm warning you, forget about training with him today"_

 _"_ _Not even a little goodbye-sparring?"_ \- he teased.

 _"_ _I won't heal you"_

 _"_ _I won't do anything dangerous. I promise"._

 _"_ _Good"_

 _"_ _Good."_ \- he repeated.

He left and she also headed to her parents house to say goodbye. After hugging and kissing her mum and dad three hours later and packed with all kinds of food her mother gave for the travel, she decided to make one last stop before going home.

She stood in front of Mikoto Uhiha's grave.

 _"_ _You raised a good kid. Both of them, actually. He is a grown man, nowadays. You'd be proud, I'm sure. And someday he'll be proud of himself to, he'll love himself as we all do. As I do. I'll do my best to help him. I promise"._

 **-The day they were leaving-**

The sun was rising on Konoha when Sasuke and Sakura headed towards the city gates. They had everything packed and ready and were walking slowly through the streets. He was letting her say goodbye to her home.

When they arrived at the gates found out that all of their friends were waiting for them.

 _"_ _What are you doing here?"_ \- she asked surprised.

 _"_ _Enjoying the views, Forehead"._ \- Ino said.

 _"_ _Very funny"_.- Sakura replied.

 _"_ _We wanted to say goodbye"_.- Hinata said hugging Sakura.

 _"_ _Thank you guys"_.- Sakura said.

Sasuke realized at that very moment how important was Sakura to all of them, how much they loved her. They had spent the last seven years trying to find him, helping each other. He was sure that all of them had seen Sakura cry, and laugh, and became one of the best kunoichis in the world.

Tsunade stepped towards Sasuke.

 _"_ _You've got a nerve, Uchiha. Taking away from me my pupil and one of our best ninjas and finest medics."_ \- she said.

He smirked.

 _"_ _Better treat her well. Or I'll rip that arm of yours off by myself"_ \- she ended.

 _"_ _I will. I swear"._ \- he said bowing his head to the Hokage.

 _"_ _I have no doubt"_.

While watching Sakura hug and kiss all of their friends, that odd feeling returned to Sasuke. He didn't know her at all. He only used to know the twelve years old Sakura. And yet, even the woman who was about to leave everything to travel around the world with him, was an absolute stranger in his eyes, he was more convinced than ever that he was willing to know her. He felt a very strong attachment to her, even he couldn't say why. He was sure she was worth it. He was secretly hoping to never disappoint her again. And more secretly, he was utterly afraid of starting to love her.

* * *

 _Yeah! Another chapter! I had tons of fun writing all the encounters and all the fluffy stuff._

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Any comments, reviews, opinions, helping with my English mistakes, will be welcome!_

 _Many thanks yo Yamora Love N Friendship for helping me to correct some of my spelling mistakes._

 _Thinking about the next chapter already. The travel begins :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura or any character in the series. Or the series. I barely own nothing._

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

The first days of their travel together were quite weird. They hadn't been alone so much time since probably… never (when they were together at team seven during they _genin_ days, they were always with Naruto or Kakashi) and even they had so many experiences to share with each other, communication was not always easy. Sasuke was a man of few words and Sakura, on the contrary, was a very chatty woman. She could spend hours talking about any random thing, person or place they visited and Sasuke could spend hours or days without feeling the need to talk at all.

He was good at listening though, and most of their days on the way were spend walking, with him only mumbling some "Hn's" or "Aa's" between Sakura's long speeches. He was amazed about how she had the ability of making every little tiny detail important and relevant, about how she could find beauty in every place they visited. He wanted to rediscover the world, a world that for years had been only filled with hate, anger and revenge, and having her by his side was a really good way to learn to appreciate little things, like having a nice meal in a quiet place or watching young kids training with their _shurikens_ (he always thought that kids were quite annoying and he couldn't understand how kids failed and failed and failed again in their training, when he learned to throw _shurikens_ properly when he was only four, but with Sakura sometimes they just sat and watched them try. With her, he understood they were not failing, they were trying.

His new arm needed to be healed often (as Tsunade explained to Sakura) and she loved that moments, healing him, sitting close to him. He used to stare at her, silent and thoughtful while she was giving him chakra and she wondered what he was thinking about.

She was worried. At every step she was thinking Sasuke would regret his decision and would ask her to go back home. She was nervous and when Sakura was nervous she used to babble a lot. She knew she talked to much, she tried very hard to respect his silences and be quiet, she knew that any moment he could call her _annoying_ and order her to shut up. But the truth is he never did.

He was worried. At every step he was thinking Sakura would regret her decision of joining him in the journey and would go back home. He knew he needed to talk more, to try starting conversations, being gentle instead of cold. He knew that any moment she could call him _ice cube_ and punch him in the face. But the truth is Sakura never did and always had a smile for him.

They spend most of the nights of those first days sleeping in the forests. They found caves, or shared a tent (a tent big enough for them to have personal space and avoid any unnecessary embarrassment.) Sakura always went to sleep first (Sasuke was giving her space to change her clothes or whatever girls need to, he had not a clue of how he was supposed to behave, but was pretty aware that Sakura was not a girl anymore, she was a woman, a very attractive one, he must say, so it was better to make a stupid excuse and enter the tent when she was already curled in her sleeping bag). Everyday when Sakura woke up Sasuke was already training or preparing some breakfast. She was curious about that, so one day she asked.

 _"_ _Sasuke, why do you always wake up so early?"_

 _"_ _I told you, I don't sleep too much"_.- he answered.

 _"_ _But aren't you tired with that lack of sleep?"_.- she insisted.

 _"_ _No, it's ok. I'm used to"._

But one night, on their second week of traveling, while they were sharing their tent, Sakura suddenly woke up in the middle of the night hearing Sasuke screaming and crying. She jumped out of her sleeping bag, reached for Sasuke and woke him up, shaking him by his shoulders. He was pale and covered in sweat.

 _"_ _Sasuke. Are you allright?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Yes. I'm fine. Sorry. I'm sorry I woke you up"_.- he mumbled, trying to calm his uneven breath.

 _"_ _Are you sure you're ok? What happened?"_ \- she inquired.

 _"_ _Nothing. It's nothing"_.- he replied, but she realized he was not looking at her.

She ran her hand trough his hair softly.

 _"_ _You had a nightmare"_.- she said.

 _"_ _Yes"_.- he muttered.

 _"_ _Does it happen often?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

She quivered. The screaming and crying she heard from him two minutes ago was terrifying, filled with pain and angst. Thinking about Sasuke having those nightmares, broke her heart a little.

 _"_ _That's why you don't sleep to much"_.- she realized.

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _What do you usually do to go back to sleep?"_

 _"_ _I… I can't sleep after having nightmares."_

That was why he always woke up so early. She felt useless and stupid. She needed to do something. They remained in silence for a while.

 _"_ _Come with me."_ \- she said finally breaking the silence.

 _"_ _Why?"_ \- he asked frowning.

 _"_ _You need to go back to sleep"_

 _"_ _I told you. I can't"_

 _"_ _Come with me. Please"_

And they both exited the tent and Sakura lay in the middle of the grass.

 _"_ _Come here beside me."_

 _"_ _Sakura, what the hell are/"_

 _"_ _Don't make me ask again, Uchiha. Please"._

He sighed but lay beside her. She started:

 _"_ _When I was five or seven years old, I used to dream of a dragon setting Konoha on fire/_

 _"_ _Aa… A Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu."_.- he smiled.

 _"_ _Hello? Are you even listening to me?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Sorry. I'm really sorry. Please continue."_.- he apologized.

 _"_ _The point is I used to have a lot of nightmares. My dad, one night, took me to have a walk to calm me after one of my nightmares. We arrived to the side of the river and we lay on the grass. He asked me to count the stars. Since that day whenever I had a nightmare I did this llitle trick and it helped me"._

 _"_ _I don't think that/"_

 _"_ _Come on, help me, help me counting. Maybe together we can count all of them"._

And they both counted stars in silence staring at the black sky. They were side by side and their forearms were in touch. She didn't realize but he was pretty aware of that tiny detail. Her skin was warm and soft. They fell asleep lying next to each other counting the stars. When Sasuke woke up next morning (late in the morning) he felt more relaxed than he ever did in his entire life.

* * *

 _Hello everyone!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. They are already on their way :) What will happen next?_

 _Review if you want and you have a little time. It's reaaaaally nice hearing from you!_

 _Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _"_ _Does it hurt?"_.- she asked touching his arm before she started healing it.

 _"_ _A little."_

 _"_ _Oh, sorry." -_ she apologized and added- _"I think you will be fully recovered soon, and then you'll need no more healing"_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _Hn"_.- he said and she couldn't guess what that was supposed to mean.

She learned to be more patient. She started enjoying silence between them. Her small talks were reduced to the minimum. Most of the time they didn't need words to understand each other; soon they could guess what the other one was thinking about just looking at each other.

Most of the nights, before going to sleep (and yes, Sasuke was always still going to sleep after Sakura did, because he had caught himself staring at her several times in the most random moments, eyes sparkling with desire and couldn't get his eyes off her. _Luckily_ \- he thought- _she never realized_ ) they shared important memories with each other. Always moments about their past apart. Sakura, of course, was the first one to open herself. The first times, Sasuke only listened, eyes widened. He was amazed about how easy it was for her to share everything with him. For Sasuke it was the most difficult thing in the world since he never spoke about anything important for him with anyone. It was difficult in the beginning, but he trusted Sakura more than anyone.

One night, Sakura told him about her _chunnin_ exams; how she passed them alone, since he was gone and Naruto was training with Jiraya. He told her about some of the Orochimaru's _shinobi_ experiments he met while he was training with him.

 _"_ _That's how you met Juugo, Suigetstu and Karin?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Yes._ "- he replied.

 _"_ _They seemed nice. Well, I don't really know them."_

 _"_ _Hn. I guess you could say that."_

There was an awkward silence.

 _"_ _Do you…do you miss_ them?"- she asked.

 _"_ _No. I don't."_ \- he replied. _But I missed you while I was gone_ , he thought. _What would Sakura say if I tell her this?_ , he tried to guess, but he found no answer. There were too many unanswered questions between them.

The next day, they decided to camp close to a village. Sasuke suggested that maybe they could find a hostel and sleep comfy but Sakura preferred camping in the forest. She chose the place herself. They had been traveling together for three weeks. Sasuke offered himself to set the tent and Sakura decided to look for something to eat. As soon as he ended placing the tent and started a little fire, he realized Sakura hadn't returned. He got worried and left the place jumping from tree to tree trying to find her. He felt her chakra (now that he had felt it so often healing his arm he could recognize it anywhere) and ran faster. He found her sitting on the top of an enormous rock and jumped there.

 _"Sakura are you ok?"_

 _"Yes. Sorry. I got distracted with the view"_

He looked in the direction her eyes were laid upon. From the top of the rock they could see all the forest, the mountains and, far away, the nearest village. It really was a stunning view. Little lights shining in the village like little lanterns. He sat by her side.

 _"The first time I went on a mission without you or Naruto we slept here. I sat at this exact spot and found this exact view. I saw the lights and thought that maybe you were there, waiting for us to come. That maybe you needed us."_

 _I need you know_ , he thought.

 _"I know, it was a stupid idea. But I felt so lonely ...I sat here and cried. You know, I was always crying...I wanted you to come back so bad. I just thought it would be nice to show you this place. I think the view is stunning. Like a picture, isn't it?"_

Sasuke never replied. He was biting his lower lip angrily. He had hurt her so much all those years. He wanted to have a magic trick like she had done with his nightmares a week ago. A trick to erase the past, to erase all her hurtful feelings, to make her feel better. But he had no tricks, he couldn't undo the past, and worse of all he found nothing to say to comfort her.

She raised her head and looked at him. He was moving his arm slowly. His hand. His fingers. They were trembling slightly. She observed the slow movement and asked:

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _"No. Not anymore."_ \- he replied staring at her.

Without thinking about it, and proving what he just said, his hand found her soft hand on the stone and his fingers entwined with hers. Their hearts skipped a beat while looking at each other, hand in hand.

 _"It really is a nice view"_. - he mumbled moving her head and looking to infinity. He could have stayed there forever.

She gazed their fingers entwined, strongly yet tender, and she stated with a wide smile in her face- _"Yes, it's perfect"_.

* * *

 _Many thanks for your nice reviews. :)_

 _I can't stop thinking about the new chapters, I'm obsessed... Hope to update soon and that you like the story!_

 _As a reminder...I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sure there are mistakes in the text and my vocabulary is not very rich. Please forgive me! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto series or any character appearing in it._

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

They never touched each other much. _Okey, that's not exactly true_ , Sasuke thought. When they were on their _genin_ days Sakura took any chance she had to hug him. After that, they only touched each other fighting, trying to kill each other and after the war, when Sakura healed him, or the day he left and poked her forehead (at that time that was the best way he could show Sakura his affection, since that poke was what Itachi used to do to him, but he didn't know if Sakura understood that gesture as an affection sign). But, in the end, they never touched each other a lot. He knew Sakura was an affectionate person. After the war, during his short stay in Konoha, he had seen her hugging, kissing or patting the shoulder of most of her friends in Konoha. But she never gave the same treatment to him. He never thought about it really, since he never had the need to touch her either, but at that very moment, after holding hands on the top of a rock, he couldn't stop thinking about her touch, her soft and warm skin. And it was driving him crazy.

Sasuke was terrified. He never touched a woman in an affectionate way since he probably hugged her mother when he was a kid. And he couldn't barely remember that. His heart had been so busy storing anger, hate and revenge that probably forgot feelings such as tenderness or affection. And he wanted, he _needed_ to be affectionate to Sakura, but he had no clue about how to do it. He was aware that holding her hand set a milestone, and for him it was a very significant one. He could have stayed there, holding hands, forever. Their fingers entwined barely moved, but when he felt a tiny movement from her thumb caressing his in circles, slowly, almost as asking him permission to, he felt his heart melt a little. His heart reminded him that he was able to feel, to love, to care about someone. That he was not a cold hearted man after all, only that he was used to put aside those feelings. He remembered her tiny hand wrapped in his. They seemed made to fit in with each other. She made him feel things. Things that scared him. Things he hadn't felt in a long time. He started thinking that, like their hands, maybe they were meant to be, to fit with each other. And, as happened at Konoha gates, three weeks ago, when the word _love_ crossed his mind, he was terrified.

Sasuke was also worried. He knew that at some point he would have to accept his feelings towards Sakura. He would find a way to handle that. But what worried him much more were Sakura's feelings. Okay, maybe he could manage his own ones but he had nothing to say about her feelings towards him. She loved him when he was twelve, or so she said, and repeated it when they were sixteen trying to make him stay again. But now, almost five years later, it was reasonable to think that her feelings might have changed. She was nice to him, but she also was nice to Naruto, and Sasuke was pretty sure she was not in love with Naruto. What if Sakura didn't love him anymore? What if, now that he realized that pushing her away all this time could be only a way to protect himself from feelings he didn't want to have, it was too late? Was he supposed to risk all that they had built between them, telling her how he felt? He couldn't stand the idea of hurting her again. And if that meant to put his newly discovered feelings aside, he would do it. He lived without love almost twelve years, he was used to.

But anyway, he couldn't stop thinking about her hand in his hand. He sighed.

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Just asking"_.- she smiled.

 _"_ _Hn."_

They were walking towards the village to get some food. They walked in silence, but silence was not awkward between them anymore and they were not uncomfortable.

She was worried. Okay, she was half worried - half in pure heaven. Last night, Sasuke Uchiha held her hand. Her inner twelve year old Sakura was jumping, crying and cheering at the same time. For the first time in forever he had been affectionate to her. The feeling of her hand inside his big, strong hand. How his fingers were trembling around hers and she tried to calm him caressing his thumb. Her inner twelve year old was in ecstasy but her inner twenty year old was worried. Maybe that gesture meant nothing to him. Maybe he was just trying to prove that his arm wasn't hurting anymore. All her cells claimed that it was impossible it was only a random gesture, that he was trying to somehow comfort her. But after all, he was Sasuke Uchiha and it was almost impossible for her to read him. He had hurt her in so many ways through the years, that she was worried about opening the "love" door again. The "what if" door again. She remembered Sasuke making perfectly clear he was never going to love her the same way she did. It had been so difficult to close that door, that she was not willing to risk everything for a single moment of doubt. Not even in a thousand years. But the touch of his hand around hers made her had butterflies in her stomach. She needed to stop thinking about it. Maybe it would have been easier if Sasuke talked to her a little. But they were walking towards the village and he was frowning and sighing in complete silence.

They arrived in the village and found the market. They wanted to buy some coffee, tea, rice, spices, vegetables and fruit to continue their journey.

The girl from the coffee shop gave them an extra quarter of pound for free. Sasuke couldn't understand why but thanked the girl anyway. Sakura quickly understood what was going on and frowned unhappy. The girl was flirting with him. She knew she had no reason to get angry because there was nothing going on between her and Sasuke and he had the right to flirt with whoever he wanted. _Well, at least, we got some extra coffee_ , she thought.

They walked towards the fruit store.

 _"_ _What do you want?"_.- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _Tomatoes_ ".- he replied smiling for the first time since he woke up.

 _"_ _Tomatoes it is"._

 _"_ _And you?"_.- he asked.

 _"_ _Maybe some strawberries. It's my favorite fruit"._

The girl in the store ran to attend Sasuke. He asked for the strawberries.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, we don't have strawberries right now"_.- the girl apologized.

 _Great_ , Sakura thought.

 _"_ _And tomatoes?"_.- Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _Yes of course"_.- the girl replied. _"I'm going to give you the best tomatoes in town"._

 _Again_ , Sakura thought. That girl was also flirting with Sasuke.

The girl prepared the bag of tomatoes and gave it to Sasuke. Then added:

 _"_ _I'm gonna give you an extra bag of oranges for free"_. And smiled widely to Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to yell to that girl. Cross, that. She wanted to punch that bitch in the face. She knew she had no right but she wanted to. The girl handed the bag full of oranges to Sasuke. He said:

 _"_ _Thank you, but I don't like sweet things."_

 _Hah! Take that!_.- Sakura thought with an inner smile.

Sasuke handed the bag full of oranges to Sakura, paid and left the girl alone in her store without even saying goodbye.

They left the village and went back to their camp. They were not tired since they hadn't walked so much.

 _"_ _Do you want to have some training?"_.- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _Ok"_.- he replied.

 _"_ _Ok then. Let's have a good fight"._

 _"_ _Wait, what?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Come on! Don't tell me you don't want to spar with me?"_

 _"_ _But Sakura/"_

 _"_ _I know I'm not Naruto, but I promise you I'm not as weak as you think"_

 _"_ _I know that you are not weak at all"_

 _"_ _So, what's the problem?"_ \- she insisted.

 _"_ _None. No problem. Come on"._

And they started fighting each other. But there was a problem. Sasuke was scared of hurting Sakura. He meant it when he said that she was not weak, but the memories of him hurting her in battle, trying to kill her, were strong, and he knew that sometimes in fight, even sparring, he used to lose his temper. He feared hurting her, so he started fighting holding himself back, not attacking her with all his force. Although it had been Sakura who proposed to train, she found herself holding back too. The moment she started fighting she realized that his arm could be hurt. She made sure she wasn't touching his arm. She also realized that Sasuke was not really attacking her, throwing some kicks and punches randomly, but never touching her. They battled for almost an hour when Sakura stopped the fight. She was pissed.

 _"_ _What's going on?"'_ she asked

 _"_ _What's going on?"_.- he repeated.

 _"_ _You are not attacking me"._

 _"_ _Yes, I' am"._

 _"_ _No. You're not! What's going on?"_.- she yelled.

 _"_ _Nothing"._

 _"_ _Bullshit! Do you.._ "- she tightened her fists- _"Do really think I'm not strong enough to fight you, Uchiha!?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Yes, you do"_ \- she yelled again. She was really, _really_ pissed off.

 _"_ _I don't"_ \- he yelled too, and in a second they were yelling at each other.

 _"_ _Then what the fuck is going on?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to hurt you!"_.- he replied.

She froze for a second but then he continued yelling.

 _"_ _And don't tell me you are really attacking me, because you are not! I've seen you punch things before and you are not even trying! So don't you dare to lecture me, Haruno!"_

 _"_ _That's because I don't want to hurt you either, idiot!"_

 _"_ _Fine"_.- he replied.

 _"_ _Fine"_.- she repeated.

There was a weird silence between them. They look at each other with anger in their eyes (well there was more than just anger but they were not realizing at that moment)

 _"_ _Are we gonna fight or what, Uchiha?"_.- Sakura inquired.

 _"_ _You bet, Haruno"_.- he replied.

And with that, they started fighting again, this time with all their strength. Punches, kicks, _jutsus_ and _shurikens_ flying. Half an hour later they were exhausted lying on the grass next to each other. They breathed heavily and were covered in sweat and scratches.

 _"_ _You are probably the toughest kunoichi I know"_ \- he complimented her trying to recover his breath.

 _"_ _You are not that bad too"_.- she chuckled.

They remained in silence for a while until Sakura suggested to have some rest and some food. Sasuke grabbed one tomato, gave it a bite and handed the bag of oranges to Sakura. Sakura grabbed one orange and started peeling it. She smiled.

 _"_ _That was rude, you know"_.- she said.

 _"_ _What?"_.- he asked.

 _"_ _The oranges. The girl in the store. She gave the oranges to you, and you were rude"_

 _"_ _I was not"._

 _"_ _You said you didn't like oranges"_

 _"_ _It's true. I don't like sweet things"_

 _"_ _She was flirting with you!"_

He froze. _She was? No way, she was not flirting,_ he thought.

 _"_ _Oh, come on! Don't pretend you didn't notice! You must be used to have dozens of fangirls following you, trying to seduce you and claiming your love!"_.- she teased.

 _"_ _I don't."_

 _"_ _Come on, you always had fangirls"._

 _"_ _I didn't notice."_

 _"_ _Liar! Ino and I used to fangirl you like crazy bitches for years. And Karin… Karin was also a fangirl, don't tell me you didn't notice"._

 _"_ _I did not"_

 _"_ _She liked you. A lot, I would say"_

 _"_ _I don't care"_

" _Don't you? You traveled with her for a while"_

 _"_ _I traveled with team Haka, not with Karin. And I don't care. I don't care about any fangirls, or Karin or the girl in the fruit shop. I never cared for anyone"_.- he replied. _Until now_ , he would have liked to add but he did not.

 _"_ _Oh..ok_ ".- she said looking at the orange. She peeled it at a really slow pace.

There was a long silence until Sasuke asked:

 _"_ _And you.. you…?"_

 _"_ _Are you asking me if I care about someone?"_ \- she tried to figure.

 _"_ _I'm asking you if…"_ \- his face turned pink in embarrassment- _"If you don't fangirl me anymore"_. _Great Sasuke, that's a great way of asking her is he cares about you. You just reduced her to the fangirl category_ , he thought. He closed his eyes and thought of punching himself in the face.

 _"_ _No, I don't"_.- she stated.- _"I stopped fangirling you a long time ago"_

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling. Why was she smiling? His newly affectionate heart broke a little.

 _"_ _You… you don't care about me?"_ \- he murmured.

 _"_ _Of course I do"_.- she replied as she continued peeling the orange. There was no point in trying to deny it- _"But it's very different now. When I tried to get you back to Konoha I only thought what I could do to make you stay, to make you love me, to have the perfect life I planned for us. But one day I realized I was wrong. I wasn't supposed to make you do anything. I couldn't and shouldn't make you love me if you didn't want to. I changed. I stopped trying to make things happen just because I wanted to. Of course I care about you, Sasuke-kun, but now I know I can't try to change you, that you are not a perfect fantasy I invented. You are a man, you have chosen your own path and the only thing that I can do is support you, help you if you ask me to and be here for you"_ \- she paused for a second- _"I don't fangirl you anymore, Sasuke-kun, I don't… Because I love you. I really do. And somehow, though I don't know the kind of love you want from me, I know I will always do."_

She finished peeling the orange and grabbed a piece to put it in her mouth but the tiny piece never touched Sakura's lips because Sasuke placed softly his hand on her cheek and locked his mouth with hers.

She widened her eyes in surprise but Sasuke pressed his lips harder against hers. He had no clue about kissing and decided to act by pure instinct. Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke was kissing her. After the first shocking moment when she felt his lips pressing harder against hers, she closed her eyes and placed a hand in Sasuke's raven hair. He softened the kiss and she moved her head to make their mouths fit properly. He let out a quiet moan and she pulled him closer. He wasn't moving his hand and maybe she pulled his hair too tight, the kiss was not a passion explosion but was soft and tender and probably a little too sloppy. It was not a perfect kiss but neither of they were. Sakura thought that Sasuke tasted like the tomato he ate minutes ago and he could feel the taste of blood from her mouth from a small cut on her lip she did during the sparring. The kiss was like their relationship, slow and insecure, but when they broke their mouths apart after a while, out of breath, both of them were smiling widely. They breathed heavily and remained connected by their touching foreheads for a minute.

 _"_ _What was that for?"_.- she asked.

 _"_ _I… Sakura, I care about you too"_.- he mumbled

 _"_ _I love the way you showed me"_.- she smirked.

 _"_ _I do care I care a lot, but…"_.- he paused.

 _"_ _But?"_

 _"_ _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. You deserve someone/"_

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, please, I told you I stopped trying to decide what was best for you, so please, please, now stop trying to decide what I deserve or I don't deserve."_

 _"_ _I want to give you the world"_

 _"_ _I don't need the world. I don't want it. I want you"_

 _"_ _But/"_

 _"_ _Will it be enough for you if you don't give me the world but we discover it all together?"-_ she tried.

He felt a warmth in his heart he never felt before.

 _"_ _Yes. Yes. If that makes you happy"_.- he replied.

 _"_ _It does"_

She ran a hand trough his hair.

 _"_ _But… I'm a mess"_ \- he said.

 _"_ _I'm a mess too. Look at me. I couldn't get over you in almost ten years"_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _So… what happens now?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _We'll learn. We'll improve"_.- She took the piece of orange that was waiting on her lap and put it in her mouth. She swallowed.- _"We have a lot of time Sasuke-kun. It will get easier. Together. Like counting the stars."_

She placed a soft kiss upon his lips. They were starting to learn. She tasted like the orange she just had and Sasuke thought that maybe he could get used to sweet things. He also started thinking that she was right. It would get easier. She placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder and continued eating her orange. They had a lot of time.

* * *

 _Chapter 7 folks! I'm happy because this week I had time to update every day. It looks like the upcoming week I will have more work- work as paid works I mean :) - but I think I'll have time to keep updating the story. I can't wait to write next chapters._

 _If you have any comments about the story, characters, chapters, anything I'll be glad to read them!_

 _asianbadass101 asked me to make the chapters longer. I did this one longer than the others. I'll see what I can do with the future ones :) And thanks for the review!_

 _Read you soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

A month had passed since Sasuke and Sakura shared their first kiss in the forest. He immediately had asked her what was supposed to happen after that kiss (Were they a couple? Were they not? They both confessed they still cared about each other - Well, Sasuke said _he cared_ for the fist time- how're were they supposed to act from now on?). Hundreds of questions boiled inside Sasuke's head, but Sakura calmed him in a second. They were in this new adventure together. They would learn together, because that way it would be easier. None of them wanted to rush things, to make a stupid mistake and ruin that precious thing that was barely starting.

It took almost ten years for him to realize how deep and strong the bond between them was, and at that moment, determined as he was when something got stocked in his head, and sure as he was that he didn't deserve Sakura, he promised himself he would work every day to become a better man for her. He meant it when he said he wanted to give her the world, and if she didn't want the world, he would try harder every day to make the world a better place for her. When Sasuke started his redemption journey he already wanted to make up for all the damage and destruction he caused to the world, but at that moment, with Sakura beside him, he had a new powerful reason.

Sakura was unusually calm and composed considering everything that had happened. Sakura meant it when she said she, and also her love for Sasuke, had changed. Five years ago she would probably had been over the moon, willing to tell Ino that Sasuke had said that _he cared about her_ to make Ino feel terribly jealous, she would had pushed Sasuke to clarify their bond, making sure the "boyfriend/girlfriend" label was set from the beginning to define their relationship. At that moment, Sakura didn't need labels or love promises under the moon. She meant it when she said she wasn't willing to push Sasuke anymore. She wanted to enjoy every moment of their path together and if that meant to take tiny steps she would gladly accept. After all, the new terms of their relationship were new for both of them, and if Sasuke was unsure about how to behave after their confession and first kiss, she also was. It took him almost ten years to trust her and she would give him all the time he needed.

During that month they never held hands in public or during their daily road (after all, they were traveling, not sharing a short romantic walk). Just sometimes, during the most random moments, their fingers touched and almost immediately entwined to each other's, sometimes for a long time and sometimes only for a second.

The same happened with the kissing. It was a completely new thing for both of them and they were unsure about when was the right time. Their second and third kisses happened the same day. It was a week after the first one (a whole week!). They arrived to a new village and they were both starving, so they decided to go to a small ramen restaurant. Next to their table, a group of three guys were eating and talking; they were _shinobis_ from that village. One of them spent most of their dinner staring at Sakura. He never said anything to her or tried to approach her but Sasuke quickly realized that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He also realized that he was not the only one who thought she was pretty. Cross that. Beautiful. Cross that. That she was a stunning, attractive and amazing woman. There were other men in the world and they had eyes in their stupid faces. And that was making Sasuke lose his temper. He wanted to take the table and break it into that stupid guy's face. But he did not. After all, Sakura never looked at the guy during their dinner and she continued talking to Sasuke about all the places they should visit during that day, completely unaware of the testosterone battle that was taking place around her. So, when they left the restaurant and started walking the crowded streets, Sasuke suddenly grabbed her arm, turned into a solitary alley, pushed her back against a wall and kissed her lips hard. Then, he continued walking and Sakura stood there for five seconds trying to guess what just happened. She followed him running.

 _"_ _What happened?"_ she asked.

 _"_ _Nothing"_.- he replied pretending to look cool as a cucumber.

 _"_ _Nothing?"_

 _"_ _You've got a nerve, telling me girls flirt with me…"-_ The _cool as a cucumber_ strategy was clearly not working.

 _"_ _Wait…what?"._

 _"_ _That stupid guy."_

 _"_ _Which guy?"_

 _"_ _In that stupid restaurant."_

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"_ _He was looking at you."_

She stopped and stared at him.

 _"_ _Are you… jealous?"_.- she managed to ask.

 _"_ _Tch. I'm not"_

 _"_ _Yes, you are. I can't believe it"_.- she said and started laughing as if Sasuke had told her the funniest joke ever.

 _"_ _Annoying"_.- he mumbled and started walking again.

She had to run to catch him. He was already leaving the village.

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_.- she asked.

 _"_ _I'm gonna find a place to camp tonight"._

 _"_ _Come on, We have time. I want to visit some things before"._

 _"_ _Do it. I'll go find a place"._

 _"_ _Wait"._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Are you mad at me?"-_ she asked.

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Then why you act like you are?"_

 _"_ _I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the guy. All of them. All disgusting men in the word. I want to kill them all."_

 _"_ _Ha! Welcome to my world!"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _What do you think I feel every time a girl approaches you with a smile on her face? For Kami's sake, that time at the fruit store I wanted to punch that bitch in the face so bad!"_

 _"_ _Did you?"_

 _"_ _Oh boy, yes!"_

He smiled.

 _"_ _There's no need for you to worry"_.- he said softly.

 _"_ _There's no need for you to worry either. I didn't even realize there were other guys there, Sasuke-kun"_

 _"_ _Better"_ \- he smiled again.

She took a step towards him.

 _"_ _Do you realize that you are one of the most, if not probably the most beautiful girl in the world?_ "- he said.

 _"_ _You are only saying that because you spend all day with me"_ \- she chuckled.

 _"_ _I mean it. You are gorgeous Sakura"_ \- he mumbled. She blushed immediately and he smirked.

 _"_ _And do you realize that you are very cute when you are jealous?"_

 _"_ _I'm not cute._ "- he spat.

 _"_ _Yes you are._ "- she smiled, placed her arms in the nape of his neck, leaned forward and kissed him softly. He moved his head to fit his mouth with hers, she parted her lips slightly and he slowly nibbled her bottom lip. She let out a small moan. When they broke the kiss, she was blushing.

 _"_ _Definitely, we are improving"_.- she said smiling.

And with that, he also blushed.

After that sweet third kiss, during that month, they continued enjoying and discovering the endless possibilities of the kissing subject. Sometimes, he kissed her hair when she was sleepy after a long day traveling; sometimes, she kissed his knuckles after a rough session of training; sometimes, he kissed her cheek to thank her for healing all his wounds; and sometimes, she kissed his forehead when he was frowning. And other times, the most magical times for both of them, they kissed each other's lips, unable to express with words their feelings and eagering to deepen the bond between them.

It was March 27th and they were walking towards Katabami in the Land of Rivers. Early in the afternoon, it started raining. They decided to keep walking and see if they could reach the village, but after two hours under a pouring rain, there were soaked and tired. They decided to find a cave to spend the night instead of trying to get to the town. Sasuke was an expert at finding hide-outs and they soon found a cave that seemed secure to sleep in.

 _"_ _I'm going to find some wood"_ \- Sasuke said just ten minutes later, after they settled in the cave.

 _"_ _Stay here. It's pouring"._

 _"_ _We need to start a fire. Otherwise, we'll freeze here"_.- he argued.

 _"_ _I'm coming with you."_

 _"_ _There's no need. I'll be back in an hour tops."_ \- he said and left.

After five hours Sasuke hadn't returned. Sakura was terribly worried. Anything, _anything_ could had happened to him. It was late at night, it was dark and the rain hadn't stopped for a minute. She knew Sasuke was a strong skilled man, but she couldn't help thinking of him hurt and in pain. She was madly furious. She wanted to punch every wall of the cave (even though she knew it was a bad idea). She couldn't bare to stand there alone for another minute, so she packed her bag and a pair of _kunais_ and decided to go to find Sasuke.

The moment she took a step towards the entrance of the cave Sasuke appeared. He was completely soaked. He was panting and soaked but there weren't any signs that he was hurt or bleeding. She ran to him and made sure he was not hurt. He smirked. She punched him in the shoulder.

 _"_ _Ouch"_ \- he grunted.

 _"_ _Don't you ever, ever, do this to me again"_.- she murmured and pulled him close. They hugged in silence for a while. She was hugging him like she never wanted to let him go again. She buried her head in his chest and smelled his scent. It made her calm almost instantly. He was fine. He was there. He ran his fingers trough her hair trying to comfort her.

 _"_ _Happy birthday Sakura"_.- he mumbled, softly escaping from her embrace.

 _"_ _What? It's not my/"_.- she asked.

 _"_ _Yes. It is."_

 _"_ _Tomorrow is my birthday"_.- she explained.

 _"_ _It's tomorrow already. It's March 28th. Sorry it took me so long to come back. I was trying to get you a present."_

 _"_ _Are you an idiot?"_

 _"_ _Maybe"_ \- he smirked.- _"Happy birthday"._

And he opened his bag and took off a little basket of strawberries.

 _"_ _You're soaking wet"-_ she said.

 _"_ _I know it's not a great present but I really wanted to buy you some of those since I know they are your favorites. I went to the village and found this little basket."_

 _"_ _You went to the village? We could have gone together tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."_

 _"_ _I can't believe it."_

 _"_ _Are you gonna try one of those or what?"_.- he said picking up a strawberry.

 _"_ _You are/_ "- she started but he put the strawberry in her mouth to shut her up. He laughed at her surprise face. She swallowed.- _"You are definitely an idiot, but this is the best birthday present I ever got."_

He kissed her cupping her face in his hands. They were so close she felt his soaking clothes against hers. Raindrops fell from his locks to her eyelashes. She crossed her previous statement. That kiss was her best birthday present.

 _"_ _Those are pretty good"_.- he said breaking the kiss.

 _"_ _I thought you didn't like sweet things"_.- She teased.

 _"_ _I'm getting used to"_.- he smiled.

They tried to start a fire with the wood Sasuke brought but the pieces of wood were wet and they were only able to make a small fire.

Sasuke took off his soaked clothes (Sakura didn't watch. Although she had seen Sasuke shirtless before, it felt pretty different now they had kissed, and she thought it was better pretending she was doing something and avoid an embarrassing moment) . He put on dry neat clothes and they had supper next to the fire. Even with the fire and the warm food they ate, Sasuke was freezing, probably from all the time spent under the cold rain. When they lay to sleep, Sasuke was trembling inside his sleeping bag.

 _"_ _You are freezing"_.- she realized.

 _"_ _Don't worry. I'm okay"_.- he calmed her.

 _"_ _You are gonna get sick"_.- she worried.

 _"_ _I am not. And If I'll get sick you'll heal me. Aren't you one of the best medic ninjas in the world?"_

 _"_ _Better to prevent than lament"_.- she smirked.

And with that she unzipped her sleeping bag and Sasuke's only to zip them together. She slide herself into the new and bigger sleeping bag and moved closer to Sasuke. He felt her warm body close to his.

 _"_ _May I..?_ ".- she asked blushing. She was pretty aware of the intimacy of the moment.

It was dark and Sasuke was only able to see her emerald orbs inches from his face. He nodded. And in a second she moved closer and buried Sasuke's head in her chest holding him by his shoulders. He passed his hand around her waist and tried to hold her even closer. His chest was against her stomach, their legs soon entwined. He stopped trembling soon. Their bodies were in a nice warm embrace. With his head in her chest Sasuke could hear every beat of Sakura's heart. He was sure that although his heart was far from her ear, she still could hear his racing heartbeat. After a while in silence, she said.

 _"_ _Goodnight, Sasuke-kun"_

 _"_ _Goodnight"_.- he replied.

And since that day, their sleeping bags were never parted again.

* * *

 _Many thanks to all of you for your nice comments! Please if you read the chapter and you have a minute send a review. It's nice to know you are there and I'm not alone like a crazy lady with a computer._

 _Hope you like chapter 8. I think chapter 9 will be interesting (wink, wink). In the last chapter they had oranges, in this one strawberries, I think maybe next one they could have some lemon. (Evil laughs). Actually I'm kinda worried... it's difficult to write in a language that's not your native one, it's complicated to write this fluffy scenes, I don't want to imagine what will be writing a lemon scene! (Worried face) I'll have to do some practical research! (kidding. sorry. tough monday...). I hope I will make them justice. I love Sasusaku pairing so I want their love story to be good!_

 _Thanks for stoping by, reading and reviewing!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto._

 **Warning:** _Lemon in this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

They woke up the morning after the storm with their bodies tangled in a tight embrace. Sasuke was the first one to open his eyes and couldn't help but staring in amazement at the sweet, warm, creature that was sleeping by his side. She looked calm and peaceful. Her right hand was touching his chest. He raised his left hand (that was holding her waist) only to move a pink lock that was lying on her closed eyes. The second his fingers touched her hair, she let out a small groan. He froze. Sakura was not a morning person, as far as he remembered. During their journey, she always was sleepy and grumpy until she had her morning coffee. She frowned and he couldn't help to let out a small laugh. She opened her eyes willing to kill the evil creature who was waking her up but when he saw Sasuke close to her, smiling, her eyes softened. She blinked twice, closed her eyes again, stretched her back and let out a moan that made Sasuke felt an unbearable heat in his stomach. He placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and jumped outside the sleeping bag. He suddenly needed to put some cold air between them. He felt a little bit uncomfortable. That instant of intimacy, her moan, the heat in his stomach, made him feel uncomfortably aroused. Sasuke never really had time to think about sex. Of course, he knew _the way_ that he was supposed to rebuild the Uchiha Clan, but he never really thought about having sex with someone until that moment. One thing was for sure, if he was going to have sex it was going to happen with Sakura. He thought she was gorgeous (he already had told her), her touch and kissed drove him mad, she was one of the very few persons he trusted completely, and more important, he loved her (although he hadn't told her…yet.) So, the possibility of having sex with Sakura was now on the equation, and that made Sasuke really nervous. _Does Sakura think about having sex with me?_ he thought, and the question made him blush.

 _"_ _Good morning, Sasuke- kun"_.- she finally said opening her big green eyes.

 _"_ _Good morning."_ \- he replied.

 _"_ _How long you have been awake?"_

 _"_ _Not much. A couple of minutes"_

 _"_ _That's new. You not waking up before me."_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _I wanted to see how long you could sleep. It's impressing"_ \- he teased.

 _"_ _Very funny. "_

The rain continued pouring heavily and they decided to stay in the cave until it stopped. Sakura liked playing trivia games and they spent hours playing, talking or sometimes cuddling and kissing inside their sleeping bag. There were times that the kissing sessions became intense, that either of them deepened the kiss or that hands started wandering. When that happened, either of them broke the kiss, blushing, and they stayed staring at each other panting and smiling like idiots. They wanted to take it slow. They hadn't really talked about it, but somehow, they knew they both were enjoying they tiny steps.

They had to spend two days in the cave until the rain decided to stop.

 _"_ _It's not raining anymore."_ \- Sasuke stated after checking outside.

 _"_ _Good. Maybe we can go to the village and have some food. I'm starving"_

 _"_ _It's on me. Birthday present."_

 _"_ _It's not my birthday anymore."_

 _"_ _We will not tell anybody."_ \- he smirked.

They got dressed and packed, and left the cave. When they started walking towards Katabami soon they realized all the havoc the heavy rain caused. All the path that leaded to the town was covered in mud and fallen branches from the trees. The rivers had grown a lot because of the heavy rain and water ran wildy, surpassing the limits of the river's banks. Unable to walk the path they decided to go jumping from tree to tree. It was dangerous cause some of the branches were damaged, and multiple times Sasuke had to grab Sakura's hand to help her from falling and vice versa.

When they arrived to Katabami the scene was devastating. The village was in risk of flooding and all the neighbors were discussing the best way to proceed. They were scared. Some houses and shops were destroyed during the storm, some people got hurt trying to protect themselves.

 _"_ _I can't believe I was here two days ago. It looks like a different village"_ \- he mumbled.

 _"_ _I can't believe you put yourself in danger."_

 _"_ _Nothing happened to me. I'm perfectly fine. Sakura… we must help this people."_

 _"_ _I was going to say the same thing."_

They offered them their help. Sakura soon was in charge of the injured people and Sasuke offered himself to help the civilians to reinforce the gates and damaged houses. They spend the day working hard and when they got reunited in the evening they were so tired that decided to find an inn in the village and sleep properly.

They soon found a place nice enough to stay for the night.

 _"_ _So, it's gonna be one room or two?"_ \- The old lady from the inn asked

Sasuke's mouth fell in surprise, but Sakura instantly replied:

 _"_ _One room, thank you."_ \- (because one thing was taking tiny steps, and a very different one was going backwards.) Sasuke said nothing, but he innerly thanked Sakura for saving him from embarrassment.

They got to their room and Sakura offered to Sasuke to have a shower first, since he was all covered in mud. While he was in the shower, she couldn't help but think that he was only a few steps away completely naked. That thought made her blush and feel aroused. Those kisses shared inside the sleeping bag had Sakura made her wander for his touch more than once. When he came out of the bathroom, she did her best to keep her eyes off him. She entered the bathroom. It was still steamy from Sasuke's shower and that made her blush again. When she returned to the room found Sasuke was already sleeping. She lay next to him, buried her head in his chest and couldn't help but smile hearing his soft breathing.

They spent a whole week helping to rebuild the damage in the town and helping the people. Sakura found an assistant in a young kid from Katabami. He was about eight years old and soon stated that he wanted to be a medic ninja when he grew up. Sakura thought the boy, Sato was his name, was nice and let him help her with minor tasks. Every night Sasuke and Sakura met at the inn and slept in each other arms, exhausted from working all day long.

On the seventh day in Katabami, Sakura send Sato to find some bandages. Three hours later he hadn't returned and Sakura started worrying. Sakura went to find Sasuke.

 _"_ _Sasuke, have you seen Sato?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _No, I didn't. Why?"_

 _"_ _I send him to get bandages three hours ago…"_

 _"_ _He's probably playing around with other kids."_

 _"_ _No I don't think so. If you see him let me know."_

 _"_ _I will. See you later."_ \- and he kissed her briefly.

Sakura walked the town looking for Sato. After a while, she heard some screaming near the food and medical supplies warehouse. She got there running and she found that a man was holding Sato by his neck and pushing him into a wall. Another five men were holding _kunais_ pointing to Sato.

 _"_ _What the fuck is going on?"_ \- Sakura asked grinning her teeth, to the group of men.

 _"_ _Sakura, they want to steal all our supplies!"_ \- Sato yelled.

 _"_ _Stay away."_ \- a man grunted.

 _"_ _You just heard, woman. This is our wharehouse now. We'll take care of the supplies and the entire village from now on."-_ another man yelled.

 _"_ _So you want to steal this people's food and medicines and then bargain to sell them their own supplies?"_ \- Sakura asked, trying to remain calmed.- _"You bastards!"_

 _"_ _Sakura, help me!"_ \- Sato cried.

 _"_ _Go away, now. We are being polite and giving you the chance to run."_ \- a third man said.

 _"_ _Or maybe you just want to stay and give us some good company?"_.- another one laughed.

 _"_ _If by "good company" you mean kicking your stupid asses, I'll gladly do it."_ \- Sakura replied tightening her fists.

And without another word, Sakura alone attacked those men. First, she punched the one who was grabbing Sato and ordered him to ran. Sato ran as fast as he could. The second she turned around, she felt a _kunai_ cutting the skin in her shoulder. She grabbed the man and hit him with her head. She was by far stronger than any of that men, but they were six and she was alone.

Sato had gone to find Sasuke. As soon as he told him what was going on Sasuke ran towards the warehouse tightening his fists boiling in anger. _If one of those men had dared to hurt Sakura, they will pay with their own lives_ , he thought. In a second, Sasuke arrived and found Sakura fighting.

 _"_ _Hey"_.- Sasuke yelled.- _"Now you're fighting with me, jerks"_

 _"_ _I can beat these bastards by myself, thank you"_ \- Sakura replied.

 _"_ _I know. They're just scum. But I want to have a little fun too. If you let me"_ \- Sasuke smirked.

 _"_ _Suit yourself."._ \- Sakura smirked too.

And with that, Sakura and Sasuke were fighting side by side. In less than five minutes the band of thieves were running away, terrified and wounded.

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_.- Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _Yes."_ \- she replied.

 _"_ _You are wounded."_ \- he worried.

 _"_ _Just minor scratches."_

 _"_ _Don't lie to me. These are kunai wounds."_

 _"_ _I'll be fine. I just need a shower and healing myself. Are you hurt?"_

 _"_ _No. I think I'm fine."_

They arrived at the inn. They were exhausted and the wounds from the battle started to hurt a little. Sakura took a shower and after Sasuke did. Sakura started healing her wounds but she had problems reaching the wound in her shoulder. She grunted, and desisted trying. Sasuke was lying on the bed and she curled herself close to him. She placed her hand upon his chest and felt a sting in her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

 _"_ _Let me heal you"_.- Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _You don't know medical jutsus"._

 _"_ _I'm aware. But I'm pretty sure I can heal this"._

Instead of using a jutsu, Sasuke stood up, grabbed a flask, and placed his fingers into a weird ointment. Sakura had never seen that ointment before. She sat herself on the bed.

 _"_ _What's this?"_ \- she asked

 _"_ _It's an ointment. It's a secret from the Uchiha family. I healed most of my wounds all these years with this. Well, at least until you started healing me."_ \- He sat next to Sakura.

 _"_ _What? You mean I've been wasting my precious chakra on you when you had your own medicine?"_ \- she joked.

 _"_ _I have no excuse. I have a problem. I'm addicted to your chakra"_ .- he said and softly rubbed the ointment between his fingers on Sakura's shoulder.- _"How does it feel?"_

 _"_ _Cold"_.- she replied.

 _"_ _Good"._ \- he picked a bandage and covered Sakura's wound. After he finished covering it, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck and made her quiver.- _"Better?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_ \- she replied.

He tried to lay down again onto the mattress but Sakura, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her face. She pressed her lips against his, cupping his face with her hands.

 _"_ _Thank you"_.- she mumbled.

 _"_ _Anytime."_ \- he replied.

She kissed him again, more fiercely this time, parting her lips. He nibbled her bottom lip and she ran her tongue against his. They both deepened the kiss and felt their breaths grow heavier. Sakura placed a hand against Sasuke's chest making him lay on his back. She never broke the kiss, but managed to straddle him. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her by the waist. Sakura's free hand, ran trough his hair and she bite his lower lip, making him moan. Unconsciously, as he let out the moan he grounded his hips against Sakura's lower belly. She broke the kiss and her eyes widened as soon as she felt his growing erection against her clothes. Sasuke's face turned as red as a tomato.

 _"_ _I'm sorry"_ \- he mumbled, unable to look at her.

She caressed his cheek and replied.- _"Don't be. I… I liked it. I… Do you want to…?"_ \- she was willing to feel him against her but she didn't want to scare him or push him too hard. Also, as a medic, she knew all the theory about sex and sexual arousal, but feeling that arousal in her own body, was a completely different story.

He felt his mouth dry. He tried to swallow. He wanted her so bad it was aching. Her touch, her smell, her kisses. He wanted everything from her. And he was willing to give her his whole body, mind, heart and soul. He gazed at her shyly and nodded.- _"I.. I want you. Everything. I want everything from you. But I don't know how to/"_

He couldn't finish the sentence cause Sakura was kissing him again, harder this time. _"I want you too. Badly._ "- she managed to say between kisses. She grabbed him by his shirt and rolled on her back placing him on top of hers.

 _"_ _Are you sure?_ ".- he asked, feeling his own breath grow heavier.

 _"_ _Definitely."_ \- she whispered against his earlobe.

They kissed for what felt like hours, losing themselves in each other lips. They breathed heavily against each other mouths, gasping and moaning. At one point, Sakura lifted Sasuke's shirt over his head. Sasuke's hands wandered under her top. Her skin was soft and warm, When he touched her breast his fingers trembled. He wasn't prepared for that contact (she hadn't put a bra on after the shower since she was going to sleep but he was not aware and the touch made him jump) Sakura, who quickly realized his nervousness, placed her hand on his and moved it towards her breast, as giving permission to him to touch her. With renewed courage, he ran his fingers over her breast and his thumb soon found her nipple. She moaned loudly when he touched it and Sasuke got scared he might had hurt her.

 _"_ _Does it hurt?_ "- he asked

 _"_ _For Kami's Sake, no."_ \- she buried her head on his neck and ran her tongue against it while her hands ran his back way down.

The feeling of her tongue, her breast, her warm body, made Sasuke ground his hips into her again and he let out a groan. Her back arched in pleasure and Sasuke boldly took the chance to roll his tongue circling the nipple that had been unattended. He wanted to taste everything of her. Sakura felt a growing heat twirling in her stomach. She needed to feel him closer, she desperately needed to feel his skin over hers. She forgot about his toned back and used her hands to lift her top and threw it away. Sasuke needed a second to compose himself after the stunning view of Sakura's naked breasts. He swallowed hard and she giggled. He smirked and returned to the ministrations he was giving to her breasts with his hands and his tongue.

Sakura believed her lower belly was about to explode and the feeling of Sasuke's erection against her tight wasn't helping much, so she grabbed him by his raven locks, stared him softly and mumbled.- _"Sasuke, I need you."_

Shyly Sasuke took off his pants and underwear as Sakura did the same with her shorts and panties. They were completely naked for the first time in front of each other. Sakura was confident in her body, but when he saw how Sasuke was staring at her, with so much desire in his eyes, she couldn't help but blush a little. She gave him a smile that made his heart twist upside down. He pushed himself on top of her again and she parted her legs, trying to gave him a better access. For the first time, his length touched her naked core and the soft touch and warmin sent shivers to their spines. They kissed passionately, they moaned, Sasuke kissed her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. He would never get tired of kissing her. She ran her fingers though his hair, nibbled his earlobe, kissed his temple. She felt like she was born to be with him. His hand wandered down and found her core. She arched her back again. He experimentally ran a finger up and down her slit. It was hot, and wet and it made him harden more. He grunted.

She whispered in his ear.- _"Please, please. Now."_

 _"_ _I don't want to hurt you."_ \- he confessed.

 _"_ _You won't."_ \- and she kissed him nibbling his lower lip.

He placed the tip of his length in her slit. He felt his own erection covered in her wetness and felt his own heartbeat fasten. He kissed her again making sure she was ready, and with a moan from her, he bucked his hips into her, having his length through her virginity. He entered her easily, almost as he belonged there. But just when he started feeling the most incredible pleasure he ever felt in his entire life, he also felt Sakura froze under him. He also froze, knewing that she was in pain.

 _"_ _I'm I hurting you?"_ \- he worried.

 _"_ _A little. Wait a second. I'm just… adjusting, I guess. This is new."_

He stood still, waiting for her response, feeling his length quivering inside her, trying to get more pleasure

 _"_ _Do you want me to stop?"_

 _"_ _No. No, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. I promise. Move. Slowly please."_

He slowly pulled himself back. His fists tightened. He didn't want to hurt her. Gently, he pushed back in again, feeling her walls tightening around his erection. He suppressed a guttural moan. Sakura breathed deeply, softly moaned and suddenly whispered in his ear:

 _"_ _It's okay now. It feels good. It feels great, actually. You can move faster if you want"._

And he started moving a little bit faster, and they soon started moving together. They both bucked their hips, they movements were uneven, they started slowly and as the heat of their bodies increased, they increased the pace. They hands wandered through their naked bodies. He never stopped kissing her. Sasuke felt like he was becoming blind, and closed his eyes, trying to make the feeling last longer. Sakura felt like she was becoming deaf, like she was in a bubble only filled with their own moans and grunts. She pulled him closer, trying to keep that feeling forever. They felt so intimately connected, neither of them could believe it was real. After a few minutes, he abruptely came into her, moaning her name in her ear. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt. And sharing it with Sakura was even more amazing. Shortly, she felt her body quiver and the boiling heat exploded inside her. She came under him, burying her head in his neck. He felt her body quiver under his and kissed her endlessly. He remained inside her, they caressed each other faces, panting, holding each other and recovering from the bliss they experienced together. Their moans kept echoing in the room, filled with the scent of sweat and sex. He finally raised his head and gazed at her. She smiled widely.

 _"_ _Hello."_ \- She said and giggled.

 _"_ _I meant it. I'm addicted to you"._ \- he stated.

 _"_ _Good"_.- she replied.

He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

 _"_ _Aishiteru, Sakura"_ \- he murmured.

 _"_ _I love you too, Sasuke- kun"_.- she said softly.

 _"_ _Thank you"_.- he said.

 _"_ _Anytime"_.- she smirked.

They shared a sweet kiss, sealing the words they just pronounced, and kept holding each other, naked and exhausted, until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _Hello! Here it is chapter 9. Finally the awaited lemon has arrived!_

 _Some explanations: (I feel I need to give to you)_

 _I don't like the stories where Sasuke and Sakura have sex for the first time (and they lose their virginities to each other) and suddenly they are both sex gods and there are fireworks all around. I mean... I've been there. Sex for the first time with another human being is fluffy and sweet and a lot of nice things, you'll always remeber the first time, BUT, it's never the best shag you are gonna get with this person. I swear. Improve needs practising, in my humble opinion. So... their first time is not perfect. They are trying to know each other and it's weird, and awkard. But hey! It's also sweet and fluffy and they both have good fun so, what else could they ask for? :)_

 _On the other hand, as I predicted, writing a smut scene got me sweating and panting all day (and not in ecstasy precisely). I wanted so bad to write a nice chapter since you are all posting me this nice reviews. And I also wanted it to be great for my beloved Sasukasu. But the awful truth is that I felt my lack of vocabulary was worse than ever, suddenly I forgot all the verbal tenses, prepositions, EVERYTHING... So... I'm sorry if it's not very good or if it's filled with so many mistakes that you feel like ripping your eyes off. It was not my intention._

 _I promise there will be more sex between them (I mean, I refuse to believe Sakura got pregnant the first time), I'll try to improve and we also have some important steps of their journey to discover._

 _Please stay tuned! And please leave reviews (good, bad, advices, ideas.). Many thanks in advance!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any charachter appearing in it._

 **Warning:** _Lemonish._

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Sakura woke up the morning after, with a stupid smile on her lips. She felt a strong, toned arm placed around her waist. Suddenly the arm moved upward and touched her breast. She quivered and instantly opened her eyes. She was naked and somebody was touching her bare body. In other circumstances that information would have made Sakura jump but turning her head to the right and seeing Sasuke sleeping comfortably by her side, with his raven locks falling on his face, and realizing it was Sasuke's arm that was touching her, just made her smile grew wider. She closed her eyes again and remembered what happened the night before. She couldn't believe it really happened. She and Sasuke had sex. She had no experience to compare to, but Sasuke's gentle and tender lovemaking made her feel in heaven. Remembering way he touched and kissed her, made her giggle. She would have never guessed Sasuke could be so tender and sweet. She loved that new side he was showing to her, and she was sure she would never get tired of being in his arms. The single thought of repeating the experience made her quiver again. Sasuke's hand moved again and unconsciously touched her nipple. She looked again at him sleeping. Yeah, she definitely was willing to repeat the lovemaking with him. She had heard sex in the morning was a really good way to start the day (Well, the truth is Ino told Sakura her own experiences about morning sex with Sai, with lots of naughty details that Sakura couldn't erase from her mind). What would Sasuke think of the idea? Was she being too pervert? She took his hand in her hand (it was impossible trying to think straight with Sasuke's thumb touching her nipple), entwined their fingers and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His lips were warm and soft. He didn't open his eyes but deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss in order to grab some air. She giggled again.

 _"_ _Good morning sleepy head"_ \- she said.

She only got a soft moan as a response.

 _"_ _How are you feeling?"_ \- she tried again.

 _"_ _Tired."_ \- he replied.

She smiled. She was also tired from the new activity between them.

" _But amazing"_ \- he added opening his eyes.

 _"_ _Good morning."_

 _"_ _Good morning"_ \- he replied and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 _"_ _Who's now the sleepy one?"_ \- she teased.

 _"_ _What time is it?"_

 _"_ _Late."_

 _"_ _Do you want to have some breakfast?"_ \- he asked.- _"I'm starving."_

 _"_ _Sounds good."-_ she replied, but she immediately thought, _Not as good as having you inside me_. She smiled at him again and sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly she realized that she was completely naked and if she stood up Sasuke would see her whole bare body. Of course, he saw her the night before, but it was dark and they were really close. Being naked around him in daylight was completely different and she felt embarrassed.

Sasuke realized Sakura wasn't moving. He could see all her naked back, her pink hair falling on her shoulders, her lower back only covered with a white sheet. Being inside her had been the most overwhelming experience he ever had. Her amazing naked body. He wanted her so bad. She wanted her, _right there, right now_.

She took a deep breath and made the decision of standing, but suddenly she felt Sasuke's arm grabbing her wrist.

 _"_ _On second thoughts…"_ \- he smirked.

He pulled her closer and Sakura soon discovered that Ino wasn't lying when she said morning sex was amazing.

They both had stupid smiles on their faces when they left the inn. It was their last day in Katabami and Sakura wanted to say goodbye to Sato. They found him running towards them around the market with a roll in his tiny hand.

 _"_ _Sato, where are you going?"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _I was trying to find you"._ \- he replied- _"I've got this for you. It just arrived"_

Sasuke grabbed the roll.- _"It's from Konoha."_

 _"_ _Probably it's Naruto complaining because we don't keep him updated"_ \- Sakura smiled.

 _"_ _Probably"_.- Sasuke said.

 _"_ _But we don't have to tell him everything, aren't we?"_ \- she teased and Sasuke blushed.

 _"_ _Where were you going?"_ \- Sato asked.

 _"_ _We were trying to find you too"_.- Sakura smiled.- _"We are leaving today. I wanted to say goodbye."_

 _"_ _Many thanks for your help"_.- Sato said and bowed his head.

 _"_ _There's no need to thank us"_ \- Sakura replied.

 _"_ _I'll see you again?"_ \- Sato asked.

 _"_ _Maybe. I don't know. But I won't forget you, Sato. You've been a helpful assistant and you'll become a very strong medical ninja"_ \- Sakura replied smiling.

 _"_ _Yes. I want to grow up and become strong like he is"_ \- Sato said pointing to Sasuke who smiled proudly- _"And I want to have a pretty girlfriend like you."_

Sakura blushed.

 _"_ _Sorry, she's taken"_ \- Sasuke smirked, held Sakura's hand and kissed her knuckles. Sakura blushed again.

 _"_ _See you soon. I'll visit you. I promise"_ \- Sato stated and gave a hug to Sakura.

 _"_ _I'll be waiting for you"_ \- Sakura replied.

And then, Sato hugged Sasuke too. He flinched in surprise. He wasn't used to being hugged by kids (he wasn't to used being hugged by anybody actually), but soon he returned the hug to Sato and patted his head softly.

 _Yes, definitely I like this sweet side of him,_ Sakura thought.

When they left Katabami and continued their journey, this time towards Amegakure, in the Rain Country, Sakura remembered the roll Sato gave to them. She opened it.

 _"_ _It's Naruto's"_.- she said.- _"Temari is giving birth to a boy in about two months and she wants me to deliver the baby."_

 _"_ _Are you gonna do it?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I don't know. I mean, this is important to me. This journey together."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _I don't want to leave you."_

 _"That's_ _important too. To you. And Temari. She is your friend. And if she have to give birth to a little lazy Nara boy I understand why she wants the best medic in Konoha. I think you have to do it if you want. I'll wait for you. It will only be a few days. You know I won't go anywhere."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_ \- she kissed him, continued reading and suddenly widened her eyes.

 _"_ _It's everything ok?"_ \- Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _Yes_ ".- she replied.

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_.- he insisted.

 _"_ _It's Hinata. She's pregnant. Naruto is going to be a dad. He's over the moon with the news."_

Sasuke's mouth fell down. Not in a thousand years he could have imagined Naruto as a dad.- _"This things happen"_ \- finally he said.

 _"_ _Yeah, specially when you have sex."_ \- Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke stared at her, eyes wide open. She realized what she just had said.

 _"_ _I mean, it's not like… I don't mean that… I… I did the jutsu… The contraceptive jutsu."_

 _"_ _It's okay"_.- he smiled.

 _"_ _No, I don't want you to think/"_

 _"_ _It's okay. Don't worry. I understand. Hey, it's you who should be scared. I started talking about rebuilding the Uchiha clan when I was twelve."_

She blushed but managed to smile.

 _"_ _We've got plenty of time."_ \- he said- _"I meant it yesterday when I said I love you. I do. It took me a little to realize, but now I'll never take it back."_

 _"_ _I love you too"_

 _"_ _I know. You are definitely more skilled than I am communicating feelings."_

 _"_ _I don't need you to say you love me"_

 _"_ _I know. Probably I won't do it often. You know me. I'm a disaster. But I'll prove it everyday."_

 _"_ _So you are not scared about…. about this? About us"_

 _"_ _No. I'm not. We've got plenty of time. We've just started."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _Good, because there are plenty of ways that I want to show you my love."_ \- he stated.

And boy, he did.

A month passed since they left The Rivers country and arrived to the Rain Country. The Rain Country always had been a battle territory and there were many ways that Sasuke and Sakura could help at every town they visited. Sakura taught them about medical jutsus and ointments and Sasuke helped rebuilding the cities.

Their relationship was growing stronger everyday. They were not only able to understand each other without words but they reached a level of intimacy that created an unbreakable bond between them. Sasuke never felt so close to a person in his entire life, but, for the first time, feeling, caring about someone, was not a scary thing.

Of course, the sexual part of their relationship became very important. In the end, they were on their early twenties (Sakura was twenty one and Sasuke twenty), they were full of stamina and hormones and most important, they were in love.

They learned to discover their bodies, to understand each other needs, to know where they liked to be touched, to please themselves and the other. Sometimes they only lay next to each other and shared sweet caresses with almost a sacred devotion. Sometimes they made love for hours until their bodies were sore and exhausted. There were times, Sakura felt so intimately connected to him that separating their bodies was almost like loosing a limb. There were times, Sasuke couldn't figure out what kind of spell Sakura cast on him because looking at her emerald orbs made him lose his sanity.

One of these times, two weeks after leaving Amegakure and heading to Yugakure (They decided to continue their journey traveling close enough to Konoha to make easier to Sakura to arrive whenever she needed to leave for a couple of days to deliver Temari's child) Sasuke suddenly found himself trapped in Sakura's eyes. He couldn't figure out how he ended having the most wild, amazing, rough sex against a tree. Actually, it was Sakura's back that was trapped between the tree and Sasuke's chest. She had her legs around his waist and her arms around Sasuke's neck, holding herself, digging her nails on his back while he was holding her with one arm and the other one was scratching the tree. She was groaning and moaning loudly in his ear and that, was turning him on even more. He thrusted inside her desperately. He wanted to lose himself inside her. He kept on thrusting faster and deeper every time. He felt she was about to orgasm (after almost two months of daily practice they both could read each other's signs perfectly) and kissed her. He broke the kiss almost immediately. She grunted in disapproval. He loved to stare at her emerald orbs while she was riding her orgasms. He felt her coming with intense waves of heat. She bite his lower lip, making him bleed. He came inside her wildly, feeling his knees weaken the second after he was spent. They remained against the tree, panting and recovering from the most amazing orgasm both ever had. He felt like they were the only people in the entire world. Only he and Sakura. He smiled.

Soon, the magical moment broke with the sound of steps approaching. Sakura and Sasuke jumped, adjusted their clothes and tried to recover their breath.

 _"_ _Who's there?"_ \- a voice said

 _"_ _Konoha shinobis"_ \- Sasuke replied.

 _"_ _No way! Sasuke?"_ \- the voice cried and suddenly two familiar faces appeared from behind a tree.

 _No fucking way_ , Sakura thought seeing the two people who were in front of them. Among all the people in the world, why, WHY precisely they had to run into Karin and Suigetsu.

Within a second Karin jumped into Sasuke's arms.

" _Hey!"_ \- Suigetsu and Sakura protested at the same time.

Sasuke tensed his muscles and tried to push her aside. Karin stared at Suigetsu softly.

 _"_ _Don't get jealous. Just greeting an old friend"_ \- Karin said

 _"_ _He's my old friend too and I'm not jumping into his arms like a crazy bitch"_ \- he argued.

 _"_ _Who are you calling a bitch?"_ \- she yelled.

 _"_ _Who are you calling jealous?"_ \- he yelled back.

 _"_ _Asshole"-_ she replied.

 _"_ _Nerd"-_ he attacked.

And out of the blue they stopped yelling at each other and started kissing like the world was ending.

Sasuke's mouth fell down and he almost fainted. Sakura was about to lose her temper.

 _"_ _Can somebody please explain what the fuck are you doing here and what's going on?"_ \- Sakura yelled. Suigetsu and Karin stopped kissing.

 _"_ _Oh. Sorry. Hello Sakura. I hand't noticed you were here"_.- Karin smiled.

 _"_ _I see…"_ \- she mumbled.

 _"_ _We are going back home, actually. We've been in The Lightning Country doing some research"_ \- Suigetsu said.

 _"_ _Where have you settled? We lost your track after the war"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _Rivers Land. We are trying to reverse some of Orochimaru's experiments. Trying to help people."_ \- Karin replied feeling kinda proud of herself.

 _"_ _My sweet nerd"_ \- Suigetsu mumbled smiling like an idiot.

 _"_ _Don't tell me that you are/"_ \- Sakura started. Oh god, that was so effin weird...

 _"_ _Yes. We are together. He's an idiot but he's my idiot"_ \- Karin replied

 _"_ _And she is yelling at me all day long, but hey, I kinda like it"_ \- Suigetsu smiled.- _"And what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Traveling"_ \- Sakura replied.

 _"_ _Together"_ \- Sasuke added.

 _"_ _Oh…I see"_ \- Suigetsu smirked.

There was an awkward silence between them.

 _"_ _We must continue. It's been good to see you. I guess"_ \- Sasuke said.

He was feeling very uncomfortable. His relationship with Karin and Suigetusu reminded him of a past he was willing to forget.

 _"_ _If you ever want to visit us, you know were we are"_ \- Suigetsu offered.

 _I highly doubt it_ , Sasuke thought.

 _"_ _Well…hmmm… see you"_ \- Sakura said.

 _"_ _Congratulations"_.- Karin ended and then hugged Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura continued their path in silence. They were shocked. Sakura finally exploded:

 _"_ _Oh boy, that was weird"-_ she said.

 _"_ _You tell me."_ \- Sasuke chuckled.

They both smiled at each other and continued the path holding hands.

 _"_ _Hey, what was that hug between you and Karin about?"-_ he asked.

 _"_ _Just a hug"_ \- she replied.

 _"_ _I didn't now you were friends"_ \- he teased.

 _"_ _You know. It's a thing about giving moral support to other fangirls"_

Sasuke frowned and she punched him in the back. They both laughed, all the tension around them forgotten. It had definitely been a day full of surprises. But the biggest surprise was yet to come. She wasn't aware, but with all the confusion and awkwardness of running into Suigetsu and Karin, Sakura forgot to perform the contraceptive jutsu after having sex with Sasuke.

* * *

 _Hello! Here it is... Chapter 10! Hope you like it :) ( I think there will be like 5 or 6 chapters more)_

 _Many thanks for your reviews and comments. Reading you makes my day!_

 _Twiggysyndrome: thanks for the advice! I'll keep a Thesaurus close for future writing. And thanks for the review! :)_

 _Lady Rini. Glad to hear the problem with the web was solved. Yeah the sexual tension was there! (at least in my mind). Thanks for your reviews!_

 _Kri: Yeah, guys also think of sweet sweeeeet sex. They do. I promise. :) Happy you liked the lemon ans thanx for reviewing :)_

 _.23 : Sasusakuuuuuu! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Sakura or any character appearing in the series. Actually, I don't own anything..._

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Sasuke and Sakura spent a month in Yugakure. The Land of Hot Water was a strategic place between the Land of Fire and the Land of lightning, and during the Fourth Shinobi War, many battles occurred in the territory and many shinobis from the Allied Shinobi Forces perished in fight. It was painful for both of them, to remember the war and their lost friends. There were times Sakura cried, remembering the horrors of the fight, and Sasuke held her for hours, trying to somehow comfort her, to ease her pain.

Sakura was waiting for news from Temari's pregnancy. Although she wasn't willing to be apart from Sasuke, she decided she would travel alone back to Konoha. Sasuke wasn't happy at all with her choice.

 _"_ _I want to come with you."_ \- he stated.

 _"_ _Come on, you must be tired of having me around all day long."_

 _"_ _I'll never get tired of you."_ \- he said and kissed her. She knew what he was trying to do. He tried to deepen the kiss.

 _Oh, fuck, he is really convincing_ , she thought and broke the kiss.- _"I know what are you trying to do, Uchiha, but you will not fool me!"_

 _"_ _Then let me come with you to Konoha"_

 _"_ _I'd rather go by myself."_

 _"_ _Why?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _When we first discussed it, you talked like I was going to do it by myself. You never said you were coming"_ \- she tried.

 _"_ _I've changed my mind."_

 _"_ _We'll I haven't."_

 _"_ _Why do you have to be so stubborn?"_

 _"_ _Look. I don't want you to come with because… What will happen if once we arrive they ask you to go on a mission?"_

 _"_ _I'm not a Konoha shinobi anymore."_

 _"_ _Come on, do you think Tsunade is stupid? If she needs you for a mission she'll use you."_

 _"_ _Ok, then I'll say no."_

 _"_ _And miss all the fun?"_

 _"_ _I'll say no. Anyway, what are the chances of being send to a a mission if we only stay there for a couple of days?"_

She knew she was not going to convince him that way, so she confessed the truth.

 _"_ _Look, Sasuke-kun. If we come back now, only for a couple of days people will talk."_

 _"_ _About what?_ "- he asked

 _"_ _About us."_ \- she replied

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to hide.. from them… that we are now…"_ \- she started.

 _"_ _Together."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Then don't. We don't have to hide."_

 _"_ _But… I don't want to tell them either."_

Sasuke frowned.

 _"_ _Look, this past four months had been amazing. For the first time I feel like I'm really getting to know you. This… Us… Everything that happened between us is so special to me that I'm not ready to share it with the rest of the world. With our friends. I don't want to spend two days in Konoha with Ino interrogating me. Maybe I'm being selfish, and I'm really sorry if I am, but for now I want this to be only ours. I want you to be only mine as I am only yours."_

 _"_ _I understand."_

 _"_ _Am I a horrible person?"_

 _"_ _No. I understand. I feel the same. What we have is precious to me, as well."_

She kissed him softly.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ \- she mumbled.

 _"_ _Just promise you'll be back soon."_

 _"_ _I do."_

Two days later Sakura woke up feeling nauseous. She wan't feeling sick and felt no sign of weakness but the minute she stood up she had to run to the bathroom to vomit. Sasuke rushed to the bathroom door and softly asked:

 _"_ _Sakura, are you ok?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I'm fine. Give a minute."_

He waited beside the door. After ten minutes Sakura reappeared.

 _"_ _I'm fine."_ \- she said

 _"_ _What happened?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I don't now. I was pretty fine and then I felt nauseous. What in hell did I ate last night?"_

 _"_ _I ate the same and I'm feeling fine."_

 _"_ _Probably I'm anxious about this delivery thing. I'm not excited about seeing Temari so …intimately… you know."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on, Sakura!"_

 _"_ _What? That's the way nature works."_

 _"_ _Come on, let's have a walk and see other natural things. You need some fresh air. You look pale."_ \- he ended.

They left for a walk in the forest. Sakura was feeling perfectly fine but suddenly she had to vomit again. She grabbed a tree with her hand to support herself. Sasuke was looking from ten steps behind, unable to move and not having a clue of what to do.

 _"_ _Sakura…This is not normal."_

Sakura was trying to recover her breath, felling completely exhausted after vomiting all her guts and he was talking about _normality_. She wanted to punch the tree she was holding onto. And suddenly she realized. The tree. He and Sasuke made love in the forest a month ago. Against a tree. And then Karin and Suigetsu appeared and she didn't perform the contraception jutsu. She forgot. _Did I… did I had my period already this month?_ , she asked herself. She wasn't sure. Was she…pregnant? It was a possibility. _I'm so fucked up_ , she thought. And then she heard Sasuke talking to her.

 _"_ _Are you hearing me? I'm worried, Sakura."_

She stood up and managed to smile.

 _"_ _I'm fine. Food poisoning probably. It's nothing, let's go"-_ she ended.

Two days after Pakkun found them. Temari was expected to give birth two days after and Kakashi send him to find Sakura. Sakura packed her bag.

 _"_ _Are you sure you are ok?"_ \- Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry."_ \- she replied.

 _"_ _Maybe you should get checked when you arrive. Ask Tsunade to/"_

 _"_ _I will. Don't worry."_

Three days after Temari gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who looked exactly like Shikamaru. Shikamaru found himself pretending to be calm as usual but the truth is that he was incredibly excited and happy. And worried. He was a dad!

 _"_ _This is gonna be so troublesome."_ \- he smirked.

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up you lazy ass. Look what we've done"_ \- Temari said holding the little boy in her ams. He was sleeping and he did not cry even once.- _"He's gonna be as lazy as you are."_

 _"_ _He's beautiful"_ \- Sakura said.

 _"_ _Thank you Sakura. For being here"_ \- Temari said.- " _I couldn't have done it without you."_

 _"_ _Oh, sure you could! I did nothing. You did all the hard work."_ \- Sakura smiled.

 _"_ _But it was important to me. I'm far from home, you know. And you are probably my closest friend here. You helped Kankuro when he was poisoned. You helped us to save Gaara. I mean it. I couldn't have done this without you."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Temari"_ \- Sakura smiled softly and hugged her.

In a few minutes all of their friends showed up. They all wanted to meet the new acquisition to the group. They were really happy because of the newborn and because Sakura was back. She explained to them some adventures from the travel but soon she excused herself saying she was tired.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura closed the door of her office in the Hospital. She took from her pocket a pregnancy test. It was not a possibility. It was a reality. She was pregnant. Two blue lines confirmed it five minutes ago. She sat on the floor. How she was supposed to tell Sasuke that she forgot to perform the jutsu and now she was pregnant? She felt stupid and miserable. And hurt. Terribly hurt and sad. Because miserable is not how you are supposed to feel when you discover you're pregnant.

While all of their friends laughed and celebrated around little Shikadai Nara, Sakura cried her heart out sitting on the cold floor of her office.

* * *

 _Hello everybody! Here it is chapter 11 :)_

 _It's not very long, I'm sorry (I've got an awful day...), but I hope you'll like it anyway. What do you think about the ending? The other chapters ending's were fluffy and nice and this one is a little ...heartbreaking?_

 _Many thanks for your kind reviews!_

 _Lady Rini and Kri, thanks for being so supportive! It's great to hear from you!_

 _Rosachi-hime, thanks for stopping by and leaving a review! Hope you like it!_

 _Waterlilly333 , thanks for your help with some of my mistakes! And your reviews...wow...I'm speechless! Thank you so much! It's too weird to say that although I don't know you, I reaaaaally like you? :)_

 _See you soon, and if you want to contact me or leave a review, I'll be here ! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 _"_ _You wanted to see me Tsunade- chan?"-_ Sakura asked entering the Hokage's office and bowing her head.

 _"_ _Yes. I want to know how is your journey with Uchiha going."_ \- Tsunade required.

 _"_ _Oh. Pretty well."_ \- Sakura replied. _Until now_ , she thought.

 _"_ _I've heard you've been helping during Katabami's flooding"._

 _"_ _Yes. We did. I helped them with the injured people and Sasuke helped them rebuilding some parts of the village."_

 _"_ _It's nice to know he placed the past aside"_

 _"_ _He did. He changed. A lot._ "- Sakura said.

 _"_ _Good. He is one of our most valuable fighters. If he ever returns to Konoha I want him to be readmitted as a shinobi. "_

 _"_ _Thanks, Shishou."_

 _"_ _And how is your relationship with him?"_

Sakura froze.- _"What… what do you mean?"_

 _"Is The Uchiha the same arrogant cold-hearted man as always?"_

" _Oh..I wouldn't say so. He's different now."_ \- she said. _He's sweet, and tender, and caring and he's starting to open to me, and now I've fucked up and I don't know how how he's gonna take the news_ , she thought, and she felt tears gathering in her eyes again. She swallowed hard trying to keep her breath even and calmed.

 _"_ _Sakura, are you ok?"_ \- Tsunade worried.

 _"_ _Yes I am"_ \- she replied trying to smile.

 _"_ _Is he treating you right, isn't he? If he's not , let me know and I'll kill that stupid asshole."_

 _"_ _Yes. Absolutely. Our relationship is perfect. I'm just tired, that's all."_ \- Sakura said, and she was not lying. She was tired. She cried for hours in her office before she got home. She had trouble trying to sleep and the minute she woke up the nauseas returned. That tiny little thing inside her was being really troublesome so far…- _"Can I go now? I want to see some friends before leaving again"._

 _"_ _Yes of course. I hope to see you soon again, Sakura. We missed you."_

 _"_ _I missed you too, Shishou."_ \- She said and bower her head.

Sakura started walking towards the door. Suddenly Tsunade flinched in her chair. Was that possible? Was Sakura…? The minute Sakura turned Tsunade had felt a little yet strong chakra inside her pupil. There were two chakras inside Sakura's body, one was her own one, but the other, the little one was different. A new one. There was no doubt. Sakura was pregnant. She secretly hoped Sakura was being honest, and he was treating her well. If he wasn't, Tsunade herself would make sure he couldn't keep trying to restore the Uchiha clan. Tsunade smirked, at least looked like Sakura and Sasuke had not wasted their time together…

Two hours later Sakura met Hinata at the new house she was sharing with Naruto. It was the first time she was there.

 _"_ _It's really nice."_ \- Sakura stated.

 _"_ _Thank you Sakura."_ \- Hinata smiled.

 _"_ _It's spacious. That's good if you're going to have two Uzumakis running around."_

 _"_ _Two?"_

 _"_ _I mean father and child. Do you realize that Naruto only will show the baby to do pranks and sexy jutsus, don't you?"_ \- Sakura joked.

 _"_ _Oh, I don't think so. I think he's gonna be a great dad. You should see how he's taking care of me since he knows I'm pregnant. He's really sweet"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I do believe you. Naruto is great"_ \- Sakura smiled- _"And how are you feeling?"_

 _"_ _Oh, better now. The first two months were terrible. I was nauseous all day long, vomiting almost every single meal I had. Naruto was so worried. ..One day we discovered the only thing I could ate without vomiting was ramen."_

 _"_ _Oh, boy"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's gonna be her father's son"_

 _"_ _Or daughter."_ \- Sakura smiled.

 _"_ _I've got a feeling it's gonna be a boy"_.- Hinata said and lovingly patted her growing belly.

 _"_ _And how is this… I mean being pregnant, aside from the vomiting part…"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _It's quite weird actually. The first days the only symptoms I had were the nausea and the vomiting. I couldn't feel the baby at all. It was weird. I knew I was pregnant but I couldn't feel nothing besides nausea. And I started worrying cause I was supposed to be loving the child growing inside me, but I was not feeling him, so how could I love him? So I felt like a terrible mother. Naruto was over the moon, overexcited, and I was just crying all day long and vomiting. But then, one day, about a month ago I felt his chakra. I can feel the chakra because of my byakugan. It was amazing. Suddenly, I started loving the little thing like crazy. So, yeah, It's weird, but i also think it's amazing."_

That moment, Naruto entered the room, hugged Sakura, kissed her wife tenderly and softly rubbed Hinata's belly.

 _"_ _How are my stunning wife and my precious unborn child?"_ \- he asked.

Hinata laughed and Naruto kissed her again. Suddenly, Sakura realized her own hand was caressing her own flat belly. Maybe she couldn't feel the baby, maybe the minute she knew she was pregnant she started not endlessly loving him, maybe it was not the best moment, but seeing Naruto and his loving family, knowing he finally made it, made her realize she was gonna make it too. She would love her child. Someday. Soon. Her hand rubbing her belly was definitely a good start.

After having lunch with Ino, visiting Temari and Shikadai at the hospital and visiting her parents ( _Oh my Kami, they were going to be grandparents!_ ) Sakura got ready to leave. A week had passed since she left Sasuke in the Hot Water Country and she had big news for him.

A week had passed since Sakura left him in the Hot Water Country and he had no news from her. He was utterly worried. Of course, he was sure that Sakura was okay. Nothing could had happened to her along the way 'cause she was one of the strongest kunoichis int the entire world. She could defend herself perfectly, but… What if she got worse from the food poisoning she had and was in the hospital in pain? No, he was sure Naruto would have sent him a roll. What if she… what if now she returned home she realized that she didn't want to be with him anymore? She had a home, a job, friends in Konoha and all he was offering to her was his journey of redemption. He knew she loved him, he trusted her, and she showed him her love everyday, with every word, every kiss and every touch they shared but what if she needed more stability, a proper relationship… a normal life? He was positive about his love for her, he tried to show her as much as he could during their journey but, what if that was not enough anymore? He was scared.

The nightmares returned and Sasuke spent a terrible week missing Sakura like crazy. But then, on the seventh day since her departure, Sasuke woke up smelling a familiar scent. It was like cherry blossoms, strawberries and home. It smelled like Sakura. He opened his eyes to realize she was lying next to him, her head buried in her chest and her ams around his waist. She had returned. He felt his heart racing but he didn't want to awake her, so he breathed deeply and softly caressed her hair. She had returned. She had returned to him.

He remained in bed, looking at the ceiling of their room at the inn, and wondering if he would dare to tell her how much he'd missed her.

Half and hour later Sakura opened her eyes. He kissed the top of her head.

 _"_ _I missed you. A lot."_ she said.

 _"_ _What took you so long? Are you okay?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Yes."_ \- She replied.

 _"_ _Was there any problem with the delivery?"_ \- he frowned

 _"_ _No. It was good. It's a boy. Really cute. His name is Shikadai"_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _What did you do without me?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Not much."_ \- he replied. _Just missing you all day long_ , he thought.

She moved herself upwards in bed, leveling her face to his. She stared at him directly.

 _"_ _It's good to see you."_

 _"_ _Hn."_ \- he replied.

He was acting like and idiot. Why he couldn't tell her he missed her? Why he couldn't tell her he loved her? Sasuke hated himself. Why was he acting so miserable? The worst part is he knew exactly why. That week without her, missing her so much, it hurt. It hurt a lot. Not being close to her, not touching her, not hearing her comforting him. That week without her he felt pain again, angst, angst of losing her. And he was scared. There were so many things he wanted to tell her but he couldn't.

So instead of talking to her, he tried to show her his love kissing her. He missed her body too during that week. He was eager of her touch. She quickly responded to the kiss deepening it. It was so good to be again into his arms. She wanted him so bad. Sasuke wandered his hands between Sakura's shirt and her skin and he touched one of her breasts. She flinched in pain.

 _"_ _Did I hurt you?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry."_

She froze. She knew what was going on. The pregnancy. Another symptom, tender breasts. She needed to tell him. But he was acting weird and she couldn't guess why.

 _"_ _It's ok. Let's continue"_ \- she said and kissed him again.

The second time his thumb touch her breast again unconsciously she flinched again. It was really painful. Fuck, she wanted to cry.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I can't. I'm sorry."_ \- she mumbled.

 _"_ _It's ok, don't worry."_

She wandered her hand down his toned stomach running her fingers around the waist of his pants. There were plenty of other ways they could pleasure themselves.

"You don't need to." - he whispered

 _"_ _I want to."_ \- she replied

 _"_ _No really, it's ok. Stop."_ He said and grabbed her hand.

Sakura was puzzled. Why was he suddenly so cold? What she had done wrong?

Sasuke was mad at him. He wanted to show her affection, not acting like a pervert who only wanted to have sex. Sakura tried to pleasure him, but that was not what he wanted. He wanted to ask her not to leave him again. And now, stopping her, only made him look like an asshole.

 _"_ _I only want to hold you"_ \- he finally said. _Okay, that was closer to his real feelings. He was improving_ , he thought.

They held each other for a while until Sakura felt the morning nausea strike back. She was now almost used to, but she wanted to hide from Sasuke. She needed to think about the best way of telling him about her pregnancy.

 _"_ _I'm going to have a shower."_ \- She said and broke their embrace.

 _"_ _Now?"_

 _"_ _Yes, now."_ she ended and ran to the bathroom.

Now was Sasuke who looked puzzled. Why was she acting so weird? _Great, now she's mad at me_ , he thought.

A week passed and Sakura had not reunited the courage to tell Sasuke about her pregnancy. She looked worried all day long. She cried a few times, hiding from Sasuke. every time he asked is she was okay she smiled and nodded her head.

A week had passed and Sasuke was sure something happened to Sakura during her stay in Konoha. She was unusually quiet and he caught her crying a couple of times. Every time he asked is she was okay she just smiled and nodded her head. He was worried, but couldn't find a way to comfort her.

Finally, one morning, while they were camping in a forest near a small town, Sasuke was preparing their breakfast, when he heard Sakura vomiting. He froze. Was she… was she ill? Was that the reason why she acted so weird? And… why was she hiding from him?

He walked towards her.

 _"_ _Sakura?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Leave me."_ \- she replied.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

 _"_ _Please"-_ she asked.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_

 _"_ _Nothing"_

 _"_ _You are sick"_

 _"_ _No I'm not."_

 _"_ _I thought you said You were gonna be checked in Konoha."_ \- he said.

 _"_ _I did."_

 _"_ _And why didn't you tell me that you are sick?"_

 _"_ _I just told you, I'm not sick."_ \- she yelled.

 _"_ _Fuck not! Then why are you vomiting? Why are you hiding from me? Why do you cry when you think I'm not looking?"_ \- he yelled back.

 _"_ _Because...because I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell you"_ \- she ended.

He froze. Sakura realized and started sobbing.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm sorry"_ \- she said- _"I didn't plan it this way, I swear. That day…in the forest…I forgot to perform the jutsu. I'm sorry. I'm a stupid/"_

 _"_ _You're pregnant?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I got a pregnancy test back in Konoha and I knew I was pregnant. That I'm pregnant. I know that we've only been together like four months, I know this wasn't expected, I know this is my fault but/"_

 _"_ _It's not your fault, Sakura."_

 _"_ _It is"_

 _"_ _It's not. We both had sex. We both did. It's our responsibility."-_ he stated

She continued sobbing.

 _"_ _Why are you crying?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm sorry it happened this way. If you don't want him, if you don't want this baby I understand. If you don't love him, I will. I will take care of him, I will love him, I/_

 _"_ _I will love him too"_ \- he said softly. And he meant it. He was shocked, and scared and the idea of being a dad weakened his legs a little, but he was positive he loved Sakura, he was sure that nobody else could be the matriarch of the Uchiha family, he couldn't think of having a kid with another woman, he could not love any other woman. And he realized he had been acting like an asshole, that trying to protect himself from pain he had hurt her, he had hurt her when she needed him most. He was never going to fail her again.- _"I love you, Sakura. I really do. I missed you so much while you were gone... I missed you so much it hurt. I was afraid of losing you and I acted like and idiot. I'm sorry. I love you and I always will. Please don't cry."_

He caressed her cheek that was full of tears.

 _"_ _Maybe you are right. This isn't planned. Maybe we could have waited a little more. But it is okay. I wanted you to be the mother of my children since the first time we kissed. Remember what you said that day? We'll manage it. Together. I promise this to you. I will love him and I will take care oh him, of both of you until the day I die"_

Sakura felt her heart grew wider and kissed Sasuke passionately. She was positive now. They were going to be happy. That was meant to be. He kissed her back like he was trying to devour her, asking her forgiveness for being such an idiot. Suddenly Sasuke broke the kiss and smirked.

He raised a hand and placed it softly on Sakura's belly.

 _"_ _This is for real? I mean… there is our child in there?"_ \- he asked.

 _Our child_. Hearing those words made sakura quiver. They were gonna have a child. _Their_ child.

 _"_ _Yes"_ \- she replied softly.

His hand continued caressing Sakura's belly and she placed her hand over his. Sasuke leaned forward and placed his forehead against Sakura's. He soflty spoke:

 _"_ _This child is a blessing. Will be the living prove of the bond that ties our hearts together"._

She had never hards such sweet words from him and smiled widely. With her free hand caressed his cheek.

 _"_ _And do you realize? A little person half Uchiha, half Haruno"_ \- she chuckled.

 _"_ _So badass"_ \- he smiled

 _"_ _So effin badass"_ \- she laughed.

And they kissed again. Suddenly Sasuke pulled away.

 _"_ _How long are you/?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Almost two months"_ \- she replied.

 _"_ _I can't believe it. It seems like just a dream"_

 _"_ _It's not. I have daily nausea that proves that it's not a dream"-_ she joked.

 _"_ _Can you… can you feel him?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _No, I can't."_

 _"_ _Oh"-_ he sounded disappointed.

 _"_ _Yet. He's really small. He's like a bean."_

 _"_ _Our badass bean."_ \- he smirked.

And they laughed and kissed again until Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _What do you think if we have some breakfast? You have to eat double now, don't you?"_

 _"_ _That sounds great. I'm starving. But I must say that most of smells and flavors are disgusting to me right now. I'll be vomiting all day long."_ \- she announced

 _"_ _So… seven months left?"_ \- he asked frowning.

 _"_ _Yep"_

 _"_ _It will be fun"_.- he smiled and kissed her for the nth time that day.

* * *

 _Chapter 12 is here! It all went well and they are both happy of having their little baby! Yey! I hope you all like how I imagined the scene between them._

 _Many thanks again for your kind reviews! I love hearing from you! (I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life after finishing this story...)_

 _Lady Rini, Taking all his money! Yeah definitely a badass idea! lol... BTW letting Orochimaru experiment is not a brilliant idea. Not a good guy at all..._

 _Waterlilly333 I hope you like how the pregnancy announcement ended :)_

 _Twiggysyndrome, many thanks!_

 _Kri.. od course she wants to be the mother os Sasuke's child. Who wouldn't? (hahaha) I think she's just overwhelmed with the pregnancy thing._

 _I hope I can manage my work and be able to update soon! Have a very nice weekend!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

 **Warning:** _Lemon!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

Sakura and Sasuke had been traveling for half a year together. Many important things had happened along the way. The most significant one, and the prove of their bond, was growing inside Sakura. She was almost on her third month of pregnancy and most of the uncomfortable symptoms she had to bear during the first two months disappeared. July arrived and the couple decided to settle for a while at Takigakure, since Sakura wanted to go to the Land of Wind but Sasuke objected, arguing that adding the uncomfortable summer heat to Land of Wind's heat was not the best choice for a pregnant woman. Sakura had to agree with her boyfriend and innerly she was really happy with his concern about her and their child. Since the day she had told him they were going to have a child he acted gentler, kinder and even more communicative than ever.

 _"_ _How's the little bean today?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Calmed, I believe. I had no nausea today. Maybe he's finally learning not to torture his poor mommy"_ \- Sakura smiled.

 _"_ _Good"_ \- Sasuke also smiled.

 _"_ _And I'm fine too, since you asked"_ \- She teased.

 _"_ _Oh, gomen Sakura. How're you feeling?"_ \- he apologized and blushed a little.

 _"_ _I was kidding. I don't need to check on me every five minutes"_ \- she replied.

 _"_ _Sure? Are you tired? We can rest for a while if you want to."-_ he offered.

 _"_ _I'm not tired"_

 _"_ _If you want to give me your bag and/"_ \- he started again

 _"_ _Sasuke, I'm perfectly fine. You treat me like a queen."_

 _"_ _You are a queen."_ \- he said- _"To me you are"_ \- and he blushed.

She smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek, standing on tiptoe. He took the chance to run a finger over Sakura's flat belly.

 _"_ _When will you be able to feel him?"_ -he asked.

 _"_ _I'm not sure"_ \- She replied. - _"Why are you so anxious?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I'm just curious. This is new"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's new to me too. I'll let you know."_

 _"_ _Aa"_.- he said

 _"_ _So.. where do you want us to stay once we arrive to Takigakure?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _What do you prefer, camping in the forest or going to an inn? Since you obliged me to renounce to go to Suna/_

 _"_ _I did not. We just postponed the visit."_

 _"_ _Ok, since we postponed the visit I thought you would have our stay here planned"_

 _"_ _Of course I do. We are staying in an inn. Do you really thought I was gonna let my girl and my future baby sleep in the forest for two months?"_ \- he smirked

Sakura almost melted hearing the words _my girl_. She smiled widely.

 _"_ _I really was hoping that you would say that. I'm dying to sleep in a soft comfy bed"- she said._

 _"_ _So you are tired?"_ \- he asked frowning.

 _"_ _No, I'm not."_

 _"_ _Ok. Give me you bag."_ -he ordered.

And he gave her no chance to object.

As soon as they arrived to Takigakure they looked for a nice inn to stay. Although Takigakure was not as hot as Suna in summer the heat was still considerable and as soon as they got their room Sakura decided to take a shower. She meant it when she said to Sasuke she wasn't tired, she was a kunoichi after all, with high levels of stamina, but the truth was that new pregnancy symptoms were appearing and she was feeling slightly more tired than usual, so Sakura thought a shower would be a nice way to relax after the long travel from The Land of Hot Water. She stared at Sasuke who was unpacking their bags. He was looking so handsome, she thought, and felt her heart racing.

 _"_ _I'm taking a shower"_ \- she said

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _Do you… do you want to join me?"-_ she tried.

 _"_ _No. It's okay. I'll shower later."_ \- he replied.

She took her shower and lay on the bed. Not even the cold shower could took away her sexual arousal. She supposed it was one of the new symptoms of the pregnancy. She had the need to jump on Sasuke all the time, and he was not helping at all. Since the pregnancy announcement he had been sweeter and gentled and their making out and cuddling sessions hadn't decreased but he was showing a weird lack of sexual interest towards Sakura. And she couldn't stand it for another second. She needed to make a move or otherwise she'd end accused with sexual harassment.

 _"_ _Come here"_ \- she said trying to sound sexy.

 _"_ _I'm going to have a shower"_

 _"_ _But first come here."_

 _"_ _Do you need something?"_

 _"_ _No. I just want you to come"_

 _"_ _Then you could wait ten minutes. I'm sweaty and dirty"_

 _"_ _I like you sweaty and dirty"_ \- she purred.

 _"_ _I don't"_

 _"_ _Just give me a kiss"_

He sighed but approached her. He kissed her lips softly and she took the chance to grab him by his shirt and pull him into the mattress. She kissed him harder. He realized instantly what she was trying.

 _"_ _Sakura please…"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Don't"_

 _"_ _Why?"-_ she tried to took his shirt away.

 _"_ _Because I smell"_ \- he argued.

 _"_ _I like your smell"_

 _"_ _And I'm dirty"_

 _"_ _I told you, I like you dirty"_ \- she took his hand and placed it over her breast.

 _"_ _Let't me have a shower first"_

 _"_ _I want you now"_ \- she said an introduced her free hand in Sasuke's pants and felt his growing erection. Why was he trying to avoid it when he was turned on as she was?

He had a difficult time trying to speak while Sakura was rubbing her hand along his length.

 _"_ _I.. we.. we can't"_

 _"_ _We can't what?"_ \- she said while she passed her thumb again and again over his tip.

 _"_ _We can't… oh Kami.. we can't do this."_

 _"_ _Oh, yes we can. I'm already naked, and ready and I can feel that you are ready too"_ \- she smirked and continued kissing him.

Oh, for Kami's sake, she was naked under the sheets. He was having a really hard time. He had to stop.

 _"_ _We can't do this, Sakura"_ \- he said grabbing her hand and gaining some space between them. He really needed to breathe.

 _"_ _Why not?_ \- she asked puzzled.

 _"_ _Because."_ \- he replied.

 _"_ _You… you don't want me?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do!"_ \- he almost yelled.

 _"_ _Then why?_ "

 _"_ _Because you are pregnant"_

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _We are not supposed to/"_

 _"_ _Wait… what? You are avoiding to have sex with me because I'm pregnant?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _It doesn't feel right."_

 _"_ _I'm not getting pregnant again while I'm pregnant so you don't have to worry if that's what you mean"_

 _"_ _I know that."_

 _"_ _Then?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to hurt you…or the baby"_

 _"_ _But Sasuke, you are not gonna hurt either of us! Having sex during pregnancy is good and nice and healthy."_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Positive. I promise"._

And with that Sakura kissed him again and this time he deepened the kiss. She took away his shirt and his pants leaving him only in his boxers. He slid under the sheets, took his boxers off and this time he didn't restrain himself and wandered his hands and Sakura's body. He grew harder again almost immediately.

 _"_ _Did you miss this?"_ she said nibbling his earlobe.

 _"_ _Yes."_ \- he replies.

 _"_ _And this?"_ \- And placed his hand on her breast. He slid his thumb around her nipple.

 _"_ _Does it hurt?_ "- he asked gently.

 _"_ _Not at all."_ \- she replied.

 _"_ _Good. Please if I hurt you/"_

 _"_ _I'll let you know. Please don't stop."_ \- she said and he replaced his thumb with his tongue licking her breasts and leaving a small trace of saliva all the way.

 _"_ _Your breasts are bigger."_ \- he smirked.

 _"_ _Are you complaining about my regular size?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Not at all."_ \- he replied.

 _"_ _Good"_ \- she smiled and grounded her hips against his hardened member.

He grunted- _"Oh, kami… How could I ever complain about your body? You are beautiful."_ \- she grounded again her hips agains his. He kissed her neck, her face and her lips and ran his tongue over her lower lip. She moaned. He slid a hand down her lower belly touching her core. She was warm and wet. She moaned again, louder this time. She tried to deepen the kiss but he broke it and stared at her. His hand stopped moving and Sakura frowned in disapprovement.

 _"_ _Are you sure that/"_ \- he started.

 _"_ _What's good for the mother is good for the baby, Sasuke. And this is reeaaaally good."_ \- she said. Then she rolled herself upon Sasuke, his back agains the mattress and she straddled him. The tip of his length was touching her entrance- _"Let's make it clear. You don't want to get the mother of your child angry, don't you?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Then, you're not leaving this bed until you fuck me, understood?"_

His only response was grinding his hips against her core, entering her. They both moaned in pleasure. Sasuke let Sakura set the pace. He grabbed her hips and she placed her hands on his chest to stabilize herself. They moved together in perfect synchrony, slowly at first staring each other directly in the eyes. When Sakura fastened the pace, trying to lower herself more and more trying to feel Sasuke deeper in each thrust, he had a hard time trying not to release. She looked so beautiful riding him, with her pink locks on her face and her breasts bouncing at each thrust. He felt his member twitching inside her and when she placed her own hand on her breast touching herself and never stopping the riding he had to close his eyes. She saw him closing his eyes and smirked.

 _"_ _Look at me."_ \- she said

 _"_ _Sakura I'm gonna…"_ \- he grunted.

 _"_ _Look at me, please."_

He opened his eyes.

 _"_ _You're gorgeous, Sakura."_ \- he mumbled with a raspy voice.

That almost sent Sakura over the edge. He was about to come and so was she. He slid his hand were they bodies connected and rubbed her clit. In a few erratic thrusts they both came moaning and screaming each other's name, riding the pleasure. When the waves of pleasure decreased, she lay on him, her breasts against his chest, both sweaty and panting. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

 _"_ _That was amazing."_ \- she gasped.

 _"_ _Definitely."_

 _"_ _And you were planning to live without this for nine months? Are you nuts?"_ \- she teased.

 _"_ _I don't know what I was thinking about._ "- he replied.

They remained holding each other for a while until Sasuke broke the silence.

 _"_ _I think I'm going to have that shower I was talking about."_ \- he said kissing her, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

 _"_ _Ok"._ \- she said and followed him.

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I'm joining you"_ \- she smirked.

 _"_ _Sakura…"_

 _"_ _What? I'm sweaty again and it's your fault."_

Two weeks passed and Sasuke's birthday arrived. He never celebrated his birthdays since he was seven. He was seven when the Uchiha massacre happened and he spent his eight birthday alone, crying, and decided to never celebrate a birthday again.

But Sakura wasn't happy about that and wanted to celebrate his birthday.

 _"_ _There's no need"_ \- he said.

 _"_ _I want to. You don't turn twenty-one every year."_ \- she replied.

 _"_ _No, that's true, next year I'll turn twenty two."_

 _"_ _Next year you're gonna have a child, so this is my only chance to celebrate a birthday alone with you. Plus, you were really sweet on my birthday and gave me those strawberries."_

 _"_ _It was nothing."_

 _"_ _It was really sweet. So this is my turn."_

 _"_ _Ok. What you want to do?"_

 _"_ _Nothing fancy. Just going to have dinner and giving you a present. I ordered it last week."_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _"_ _Ok what?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Ok we'll go to dinner and ok you can give me a present"_ \- he replied.

 _"_ _I don't have it already. I'm going get it now. Meet me at seven o'clock at the little restaurant next to the market"._

 _"_ _Ok"_ \- he sighed.

She kissed him briefly and left their room.

They met at seven o clock and had dinner together. It was a little restaurant, nothing fancy, but Sakura knew they had lots of plates that Sasuke loved. They had a nice evening, they talked and they laughed. The man from the restaurant noticed Sakura was pregnant (her bump was growing almost imperceptibly to them, but evidently to others) and congratulated them. It was the very first person who did and both blushed and smiled widely. The man was so nice that even invited them to dangos. For the first time in his life Sasuke was enjoying his birthday. It had been a nice dinner, they walked towards the inn holding hands and smiling like idiots to each other. The war, the pain, the suffering was so far… For the first time they were acting like a real couple, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile like an idiot. It took him twenty one years, but at the moment he had everything.

When they arrived to the inn Sakura was really nervous about giving him her birthday present.

 _"_ _I don't know if you are gonna like it."_ \- she was touching her pink hair anxiously.

 _"_ _Sure I will. But first… I got you something too"_ -he smirked

 _"_ _What? But it's not my/"_

 _"_ _I wanted to. Plus, I had a lot of free time this afternoon. You left me alone"._

He handed her a package. Sakura opened it. It was a medical book about pregnancy. He knew Sakura loved medical books.

 _"_ _I love it"_ \- she stated.

 _"_ _The truth is that it's a shared gift. I want to read it with you and be able to understand what you're going trough at every stage of the pregnancy."_

 _"_ _That's very sweet of you"_ \- she blushed.

 _"_ _Yeah, and I want to know everything about this high libido thing. You've got me exhausted lately"_

She punched him softly.

 _"_ _Not complaining"_ \- he smirked and kissed her tenderly.

 _"_ _Ready for your present?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_ \- he replied

 _"_ _Well.. the truth is that is not exactly for you.. I thought it would be nice… but now I think that maybe is a little cheesy…. I'm sorry if you think it's stupid or/"_ \- she mumbled.

 _"_ _May I open it?"_ -he asked.

 _"_ _Yes"_ \- she said and hander him a little package. He opened and froze. He started breathing heavily, hands trembling. Between his fingers the present Sakura gave him, a small blue baby onesie with the Uchiha symbol on the back. It was tiny, and soft and really cute.

 _"_ _It's too cheesy…"-_ she started.

 _"_ _No, it's not"_

 _"_ _You like it?"-_ she asked.

 _"_ _Our baby will fit in this?"_

 _"_ _Well.. I hope so"_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _The next Uchiha generation"_ \- he finally smiled.- _"Thank you, I really like it. Is cute"._ Did just he said cute?

She smiled. He placed his hand in her growing belly.

 _"_ _And thank you for this. I would never be grateful enough to you for carrying our child. I should thank you everyday. Thank you, for never giving up on me."-_ he kissed her.

 _"_ _You were worth it, Sasuke-kun"._

* * *

 _Aaaand the week starts with chapter 13! I really had fun writing this, I could totally picture the scene with Sasuke not wanting to hurt Sakura having sex with her and she horny as hell -damned hormones ;)-_

 _I hope you all like this chapter! (I had no time to triple check it cause I'm quite busy... Damned work deadlines... But I wanted to update so bad... Forgive my mistakes!)_

 _If you have any comments, advices, ideas it would be very nice to hear them :)_

 _Lady Rini and Waterlilly333, many thanks for your support and nice reviews! I really appreciate it!_

 _See you soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

October arrived, and Sasuke and Sakura traveled to the Land Of Wind. Sasuke, of course, wasn't happy at all with the idea. Sakura was almost six months pregnant (well around 21 weeks), and although summer had passed, The Land of Wind was very hot and they had to walk through enormous deserts, before finding villages built on oases to have some rest, and Sasuke was worried about Sakura and their baby's health.

Sakura was stubborn and she really wanted to go to Suna. It seemed a nice place to her to spend the last two months of her pregnancy before going back to Konoha to give birth. They both decided they wanted to have their baby in their hometown, with Tsunade assisting the delivery. So they planned to spend the sixth and seventh month in Suna, and then traveling to Konoha in the eight month, with enough time to prepare some basic stuff for the baby.

Sakura was really excited. In the book Sasuke gave her, not only she found a lot of interesting information about the pregnancy, the symptoms and all the changes in her body but she also found lots of good tips for the first months with the newborn.

 _"_ _I'm gonna suck at being a mother"_ \- she stated reading the book.

 _"_ _No, you will not."_ \- he replied.

 _"_ _What if I hold the baby to tight and I break him a bone?"_ \- she asked

 _"_ _You are a medical ninja, you can heal him."_

 _"_ _I'm not kidding, Sasuke."_

New symptom: _mood changes_. Sasuke was getting used to. One minute she was laughing and the next one she was crying and sobbing for no reason. Sometimes she got really mad and a poor tree or wall received her fury. The first several times Sasuke was puzzled. He didn't know what to do, but after almost two entire months of surfing the sea of Sakura's mood changes he learned how to manage it with some dignity. He only had to smile when she was happy, hold her when she was crying and stay away when she was furious. Easy. And that moment, all indicated that it was going to be a fury moment.

 _"_ _Ok. Look Sakura, I know you'll be a great mom. You'll hold the baby perfectly, you won't forget to feed him or her, you'll be doing fine."_ \- he tried to comfort her.

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_ \- she sobbed. Wait, was that a crying moment?

 _"_ _Absolutely."_

 _"_ _We need to get some stuff before the baby is born. A crib, clothes, some fluffy toys…"_

 _"_ _Ok. We'll buy everything we need once we go back to Konoha."_

 _"_ _I can't wait to start shopping! I've been researching and there are so many cute things that we can buy for the baby!"_ \- and now she was clapping and giggling. Sasuke was trying not to lose his temper

 _"_ _See? You've got everything under control. You're gonna be a great mom."_ \- he smiled

 _"_ _Yes, I will. I promise."_

 _"_ _Plus, between you and me, who's the specialist in screwing things?"_

 _"_ _I don't want you to say such things about yourself"_ \- she pouted. Her voice was trembling. Oh, Kami, was she about to cry again?

 _"_ _I was kiddding"_ \- he said.

 _"_ _Good, because you will be a great dad too. And strong. And clever. And sweet. And really, really cute. And super hot and super handsome…"_ \- she started kissing him and he deepened the kiss. Thank Kami, with all the mood changes, the only one that remained high as usual was her pregnant libido. Sasuke wasn't complaining at all.

After the lovemaking session, Sasuke realized Sakura was also a master of managing mood changes. One minute he was angry with all the desert traveling thing and at the moment, he couldn't remember why he was angry for. Yeah, she definitely had her own tricks.

They were lying on the bed, Sakura only wearing a tank top and shorts and Sasuke black pants and a t-shirt. Sakura smiled and rolled herself almost over Sasuke, her legs entangled with his, her head on his chest and her (now pretty big) belly touching his side.

 _"_ _Am I heavy?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _No, you're not"-_ he replied and kissed the top of her head.

 _"_ _I don't mean now. I mean when we…when I'm on top"_

 _"_ _Not at all. Like a feather."_

 _"No, I'm not._ _I'm heavy. I'm fat."_

 _"_ _No, you're not fat. You are pregnant. I would never say that you're heavy"._

 _"_ _You did once."_ \- she stated.

 _"_ _When?"-_ he frowned.

 _"_ _On our first mission out of Konoha"._

 _"_ _Did I?_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _I was pretty stupid back then, you know. I'm sorry"_

 _"_ _Don't need to apologize. But now… I'm fat"._

He sat on the bed.

 _"_ _You are not gonna listen to me, aren't you?"_ \- he smirked.

And with this he placed his head on Sakura's belly and started talking:

 _"_ _Hi bean! Look, it's your father Uchiha Sasuke out here."_

Sakura's heart melted hearing Sasuke talk to their baby. Why he had spent so many years being cold? He was a very sweet person! If only people could knew this side of him…

 _"_ _I need you to talk to your mom."_ \- he continued- _"She won't listen to me. She believes she's fat. But she's not. She's just making some space for you to grow up strong and healthy. So be a nice baby and keep growing. "_

On the other hand, she felt lucky to be the only person in the world he was so cute with.

 _"_ _I'll try to convince your everyday mom she's beautiful to me."_

And with this the baby kicked her mother.

 _"_ _What?"_ she yelled and flinched.

 _"_ _What happens?"_

 _"_ _Say it again!"_ \- she yelled again.

 _"_ _You're beautiful"_ \- he repeated.

Another kick.

 _"_ _Again"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Sakura, don't make me repeat myself"_

 _"_ _The baby is moving!"_

 _"_ _Really?"_ \- he jumped and widened his eyes.

 _"_ _Yes. I was kinda worried. I read that on the first pregnancy sometimes you can feel the baby around week nineteen. And it's my week twenty-one and I couldn't feel anything. Until now. Maybe it's your voice. The baby likes your voice. Try I again."_

"What I am supposed to say?" _-_ he asked

 _"_ _Anything Sasuke. He can't understand you anyway."_

 _"_ _Mmm…ok… Hello?"_

Nothing happened.

 _"_ _Sasuke you're talking to your child not making a sound check for a concert."_

 _"_ _Right… ehmmm…_ "- he was thinking but no words came to his mind.

 _"_ _Ok, I'll try"_ \- she said- _"I love you."_

Another kick.

 _"_ _Yeah! He recognizes my voice too"_

 _"_ _You can really feel him?"_ \- he asked. He was amazed.

 _"_ _Yes!"_ \- she smiled

 _"_ _How it is? The feeling.."_

 _"_ _He's kicking"_

 _"_ _So Uchiha"_ \- he smiled.

 _"_ _Or maybe punching"_

 _"_ _So Haruno"-_ he smiled again.

 _"_ _Yes!"_ \- she giggled.

 _"_ _Does it hurt?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Not at all."_

"Is it weird?"

 _"_ _No. It's really nice. It's amazing. He or she…is really here."_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _Good."_ \- he smirked

 _"_ _Do you… do you want to try?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _Wait…"_ \- she took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly, pulling her top up. His calloused hand felt cold on her warm skin.

He waited for a while but nothing happened.

 _"_ _He's not moving."_

 _"_ _Just talk."_ \- she mumbled.

 _"_ _I can't wait to meet you, little bean."_

And with these words, Sasuke felt for the first time the little baby Uchiha kicking his hand.

Sakura was really happy the day they finally arrived to Suna. Of course, she was well known in the village. Everybody could remember how she saved Kankuro many years ago, and how she fought to save Gaara. Sasuke was willing to know all the stories she had to tell about Suna, but he also felt a little sad. He had missed so many important things in Sakura's life. He was afraid of missing more moments of her or their baby's life in the future.

When the shinobis at the gates recognized Sakura, the news ran fast and soon all the village was aware that Haruno Sakura was there, and not alone.

When the news arrived to Gaara, the Kazekage wanted to welcome his hosts by himself and make sure they would have a nice stay. Accompanied by his guards, he walked Suna to reunite with Sakura and Sasuke. He invited them to have dinner with him, and Sakura gladly accepted.

First of all, Sakura and Sasuke looked for a place to sleep during their stay. It was part of their routine, first of all always finding a nice inn. Gaara offered rooms in the Suna Tower, but Sakura declined. They were there as civilians and were not willing to cause any inconvenience.

When the couple arrived to the dinner Gaara organized to welcome them, Gaara and Kankuro almost fainted when Sakura took off her cape and showed their pregnant belly.

 _"_ _What the fuck?!"_ \- Kankuro yelled.

 _"_ _Are you pregnant?"_ \- Gaara asked eyes wide open.

 _"_ _Yes. Looks like I am."_ \- Sakura smiled and caressed her belly.

 _"_ _But…How?"_ \- Kankuro tried again.

 _"_ _Do you really want me to explain?"_ \- Sasuke smirked and Sakura instantly punched him on the back.

 _"_ _Well… somehow I convinced him to travel with him and…here I am nine months later!"_ \- she smiled blushing.

 _"_ _Some things are meant to be"_ \- Gaara said.

 _"_ _Yes. That was meant to be"_ \- Sasuke said and held Sakura's hand.

 _"_ _I'm really happy for you"_ \- Gaara smiled.

 _"_ _Thanks"_.- Sakura replied.

 _"_ _Is it a boy or a girl?"_ \- Kankuro asked.

 _"_ _We don't know."_ \- she replied

 _"_ _You know that with your sharingan you.."_

 _"_ _We'll wait."_ \- Sasuke ended.

 _"_ _We need to ask you a favor"_ \- Sakura said.

 _"_ _Anything."_ \- Gaara replied immediately.

 _"_ _Don't tell Naruto. Or Temari. Or anybody in Konoha. They… they don't know we are together. Or that we are expecting a baby."_

 _"_ _Boy, good luck trying to hide it."_ \- Kankuro chuckled

 _"_ _Of course we will tell them when we go back to Konoha. We want to have the baby there. But now we just want to continue our journey. If we tell them they'll be worried and there's no need. I'm perfectly fine. He takes good care of me."_ \- Sakura explained.

 _"_ _Don't worry. We won't tell anybody. We will always be in debt with you. You saved us. And you delivered my sister's baby."_ \- Gaara stated.

 _"_ _Oh, yeah! How's little Shikadai?"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _He's a nice boy."_ \- Gaara replied.

 _"_ _The cutest one."_ \- Kankuro added.

 _What a pair_ , Sakura thought.

 _"_ _Your secret is safe with us"_ \- Gaara added.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ \- Sasuke replied.

There weren't many things to do in Suna, but Sasuke found good fun training in the desert. He also helped with minor constructions or missions around the village. It was nice to feel like a shinobi again. When he offered to Gaara to help them he vas not sure if he would accept, but the Kazekage was thankful of having a great sannin helping the village with the security issues.

Sakura spent most of her time learning new ointments and medical jutsus. There were a lot of exotic plants and Sakura was excited every time she entered the Suna gardens.

One morning, after their second week in Suna, Sakura asked Sasuke to go with her. She wanted to show him something. He nodded and followed her.

They walked outside the gates, close to the wall. Sakura stopped in front on a stone.

 _"_ _I want you to meet somebody, Sasuke-kun"_ \- she started- _"Here lies Lady Chiyo. She helped me to kill Sasori. She taught me many things. She had lost her son in fight, and she raised her grandchild. Her grandchild was Sasori. She taught him puppetry. She couldn't trust me, and I didn't trust her at the beggining. We learned to trust each other and fight together. She gave her life to save Gaara. I have so much respect for her. I wanted you to meet her"._

Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his. She was sobbing.

 _"_ _And Chiyo, I want you to meet a very important person in my life. He's Uchiha Sasuke. I loved him since… forever. When we met long ago here in Suna I was already in love with him. It took me a while, but finally we are together. I wanted you to know that I'm happy, that I found someone who cares for me. I love him. And we're expecting our first child. I'm going to be a mother. Can you believe it?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure she'd be happy for you. For us."_ \- Sasuke mumbled.

 _"_ _Mmm.. I'm not sure. She was not a very nice person. Always complaining. She would probably say something rude. But she was a good person, and I miss her."_ \- she ended.

They remained in silence for a while in front of Chiyo's grave.

When they started walking towards the gates again, Sasuke's hand was trembling in hers.

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _Yes."_ \- he

 _"_ _Sure?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

Sasuke suddenly stopped.

 _"_ _Are you gonna be the Uchiha Matriarch or what?"_ \- he asked.

Sakura blinked.

 _"_ _I think it's too late to have second thoughts about me being the mother of your first child, Sasuke."_ \- she smirked

 _"_ _I'm not asking you to be the mother of my child. I'm asking you to be the Uchiha matriarch."_

 _"_ _Are you asking me to…?"_ \- Sakura managed to say

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I want you to be an Uchiha. If you want. If you want to…"_

 _"_ _Yes, Sasuke, We're gonna get married."_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _Good."-_ he smirked.

Sakura giggled:

 _"_ _I can't wait to make Ino dress like a cabbage with a horrible bridesmaid dress. It will be a nice revenge for all this years she called me Forehead… And Naruto, and…"_

 _"_ _No, you didn't understand me"_ \- he stopped her.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I want to marry you now. Here."_

 _"_ _What?"_ \- Sakura yelled.

 _"_ _I don't want to wait until we're back."_

 _"_ _Here? Now?"_

 _"_ _Yes"-_ he smirked again.

 _"_ _But my parents will kill me. And Naruto. And Tsunade. Well…Tsunade will kill you.."_

 _"_ _I promise we'll have another wedding in Konoha. A proper one. But i can't wait. I can't wait to call you my wife. The only person I need by mi side is you"._

Sakura smiled.

 _"_ _Let's do it"._

* * *

 _Hi everybody!_

 _Here it comes chapter 14! We are almost at the end of their journey. Two or three chapters left (I haven't decided yet)_

 _I hope you all like this chapter :)_

 _Many thanks to everyone for your support and reviews. I really appreciate you take the time to write me what you think about the story, the plot, anything you want. It's really nice to hear from you._

 _I'll keep you posted :) Thanks for stopping by!_

 _PS- 3:45 am update. I woke up in the middle of the night. Coulnd't go back to sleep so I've updated the chapter with some replacements (waterlilly333 kindly advised me about some mistakes). Still couldn't sleep. Checked the news and realized that an earthquake just happened in my country! (Not a big one, 4.1) but we NEVER have earthquakes here. Weird night... Just felt like sharing it. Goodnight/day to everyone!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

There were no flowers (it was quite difficult to find flowers in the desert), or an expensive feast, or traditional wedding clothes or even any guests, but Sakura couldn't help thinking their wedding was perfect.

Standing next to the man she had loved for ten years, carrying the prove of their love, hearing him mumble his vows (she couldn't believe how one of the most powerful and self-assured shinobis in the world could be so shy), watching him smile while she said hers, feeling his hands tremble a little during the traditional sake exchange and finally kissing him for the first time as a married couple (it was a sweet, chaste kiss, almost like the seal of the new era they were beginning) made Sakura felt overwhelmed. Their wedding had been like their relationship was: discreet and maybe a little weird, but very sweet.

The only celebration after the ceremony included Sakura and Sasuke sharing a meal in a little restaurant they loved in Suna. They ate in silence, almost like suddenly they were complete strangers. Sasuke noticed a tear on Sakura's cheek.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_ \- he asked

 _"_ _Nothing."_ \- she replied.

" _You are crying."_

 _"_ _I'm quite emotional, nowadays. This pregnancy thing is driving my hormones crazy"_ \- she softly smiled.

 _"Are you s_ _ure you are okay?"_ \- he asked again.

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _We'll have a proper wedding"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ \- she asked- _"Please don't tell me you haven't enjoyed our wedding. It was all I ever could ask for."_

 _"_ _I did. Of course I did. But I feel that once again you just did what I wanted to. I just proposed three days ago."_

 _"_ _Well, what you call a proposal…"_ \- she smirked.

 _"_ _I did my best."-_ he frowned.

 _"_ _I know"_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _I told you, you deserve the world. And I want to give it to you. You deserve a proper wedding surrounded by all of your friends."_

 _"_ _Sasuke, it was perfect. I mean it."_

 _"_ _We'll have a proper celebration anyway. I don't want Naruto to be mad at me. Or worse… imagine Ino,"_

 _"_ _Yeah, when she'll find out she will probably try to cut your…"_ \- she blushed- _"Lucky us, that we have the new Uchiha generation on our way"_ \- she smiled caressing her belly. The baby was probably feeling her mother's excitement cause he had been kicking and jumping all day long.

 _"_ _Yeah, lucky me."_ \- he rolled his eyes.

 _"_ _Like I'd let her touch you."_ \- she giggled and he moved his hand to held hers.

 _"_ _So what… Once we are back to Konoha and the little bean/_

 _"_ _Don't call the baby "bean."_

 _"_ _It's my bean."_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

 _"_ _Ours. Plus, we don't have a name yet"_ \- he argued- _"And when the baby decides to make his appearance…"_

 _"_ _Do you mean when I'll explode like a balloon?"_

 _"_ _Will you let me brag about my wife in front of the entire village?"_ \- he smirked.

She rolled her eyes again- _"Oh my kami, why did I marry this stubborn man?"_ \- and then she leaned herself forward and kissed his lips.- _"Yes. I will let you. Are you happy, now?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _I am."_

 _"_ _Good"_ \- she stated.

 _"_ _And you? Are you happy?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Definitely."_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _Good"_ \- he replied- _"Uchiha Sakura"_ \- he smirked.

Autumn passed really fast for the newly wed couple and when December arrived they decided it was time to leave Suna and go back to Konoha to prepare everything for the arrival of the baby. They said goodbye to Gaara and Kankuro, promising they would ask Temari, Shikamaru and the little Nara to visit them, and giving Shikadai the puppet Kankuro made for him.

Sakura was on her eight and a half month of pregnancy. They traveled across The Land of Wind and arrived to the Land of Rivers. In four days tops they would be in The Land of Fire. They would be home.

 _"_ _Can we please camp here?"_ -Sakura asked.

 _"_ _In less than three ours we can get to the next village"_

 _"_ _I am really tired, Sasuke-kun."_

 _"_ _Don't you prefer to sleep in an inn?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I prefer to take some rest now. I'm sorry. I can't take another step."_ \- she sighed.

 _"_ _Do you want me to carry you?"_ he suggested.

 _"_ _Oh, jeez, no. I feel heavier than an elephant. God, this is so exhausting"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Sakura. Two more weeks."_

 _"_ _Yeah, two more weeks."_

 _"_ _Ok, let's camp here." -_ he ended.

Sakura sat with her back against a tree while Sakuke placed the tent and started a fire.

 _"_ _I bet you will like Konoha."_ \- Sakura started talking to the baby while rubbing her hand against her belly- _"You'll have a lot of friends there. Shikadai for example. I'll bet he will be lazy as his dad but he will be smart, so it's the kind of friend that I want for you, 'cause of course you'll be smart like your mom. And Naruto's son. Probably your dad won't be very happy if you hang around with him, but I'm sure he'll be a nice boy. His dad is my best friend, you know? He will be your uncle Naruto. And of course, aunt Ino. Don't listen to her when she calls mommy Forehead. And don't ever, EVER listen to her boyfriend Sai, specially if he speaks about social skills. Well, probably dad won't be helpful about this subject either, so if you need help about making friends you can ask Kiba or Lee. Don't be scared of his eyebrows. And don't make fun of them either! Oh, and of course there are your grandparents. They will spoil you, I'm sure. They are not shinobis like mom or dad but they are great. And I'm sure that they will love you a lot. And there are your dad's parents and uncle Itachi. We'll get you to meet them someday. I'll let daddy tell you when he's ready. Just give him some time. He will tell you eventually. And don't push him. It's not a good idea to push your father to do something. It took me a while to understand it. And you'll have a third pair of grandparents. Well, they are not really your grandparents but I'm sure that they will act like they were. Kakashi is the Hokage and he is one of the strongest shinobis ever. He's also a little pervert. Oh, don't try to make him take off his mask. It's impossible. And last but not least, there's Tsunade. It's mom's shishou and she taught me all I know about medical_ _ninja skills and fighting. She is strong and wise. She also curses and drinks like a sailor, but I'm sure she will be sweet with you. Oh, and don't ask her how old is she, or she'll get pissed. Very pissed off. And/"_

 _"_ _Feeling better?"_ \- Sasuke asked approaching and sitting by her side.

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Good"_ \- he smirked- _"What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I'm talking about all of our friends in Konoha to the baby."_

 _"_ _Good. My turn"_ \- he said and placed his hand on Sakura's belly- _"It's dad here. Listen carefully. You'll be smarter and tougher than everybody else so don't be afraid to use your strength."_

 _"_ _Sasuke, kun!"_

 _"_ _Shht, I'm talking to the baby. I forbid you to became friends with the dobe's son."_

 _"_ _You are friends with Naruto!"_ \- Sakura protested.

 _"_ _Yes. But he's an animal. And we had to walk a long way to arrive at this point. I don't want my son being friends with a stupid child"_

 _"_ _Why if it's a girl and she falls in love with him?_ \- Sakura teased.

Sasuke's mouth fell down and his eyes widened. He was so angry Sakura saw him activate his sharingan. She started laughing.

 _"_ _Not. Going. To. Happen"_.- he murmured.

 _"_ _There's a chance. Haruno women tend to have a lousy taste choosing men"_

 _"_ _What are you/?"_

 _"_ _Just kidding, Sasuke-kun."_ \- she ended and kissed the top of his head.

Sasuke sighed- _"I'm gonna suck being a dad. I'm not prepared."_

 _"_ _I'm not prepared either. But we'll manage somehow. I'm sure. We have two weeks already."_

After having supper the couple decided to go to sleep and continue their travel early in the morning. They were cuddling inside their sleeping bag and Sakura was almost sleeping when Sasuke suddenly asked:

 _"_ _What are you going to do?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ \- Sakura mumbled

"When the baby is born."

 _"_ _Well I guess I'll have to take care of him. I'm sure he'll need some basic stuff from her mum like changing diapers or rocking him to sleep"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess I can help with that."_

 _"_ _Or breast feeding"_ \- she rolled herself to face Sasuke. He blushed.

 _"_ _Yeah, I know… but I mean what you are going to do besides taking care of the baby."_

She frowned.

 _"_ _Are you gonna go back to work at the hospital or taking missions?"_ \- he asked.

She stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking but she had no clue.

 _"_ _Are you asking me to quit my job and stay home?"_ \- suddenly she was afraid that the conversation would end in an argument.

 _"_ _No. Of course not. I was just wondering. I know how important is your job for you."_ \- he replied and she sighed in relief.

 _"_ _Good, because I don't want to stop working. I'll take less missions, that's for sure, but I want to continue working at the hospital. I worked really heard to be the shinobi I am today"._

 _"_ _I know. It's just that… I never… I've never had to think about other people while making any decision about my life. I've been selfish all my life. I've never really worried about anyone."_

 _"_ _That's not true"_ \- she protested.

 _"_ _It is. Until now. I'm not alone anymore. I'm pretty aware. We will be… we are, a family. And that means that I have to learn to include you in every decision I won't be easy but I'll do my best."_

 _"_ _Thank you Sasuke-kun."_ \- she smiled- _"And..what do you want to do?"_

 _"_ _I don't now. I'm not sure. I'm not a shinobi anyway"_

 _"_ _Oh, come on, you are one of the best shinobis in our village, you are part of the three new sannin. The Hidden Leaf Village should beg you to be part of our shinobis._

 _"_ _They don't and they won't"_

 _"_ _Kakashi will reinstate you if you ask him"._

 _"_ _I don't now."_

 _"_ _You want to be a Hidenn Leaf shinobi?"_ \- she asked

 _"_ _Yes. From now on I will always protect the village. Specially if my family lives there."_

 _"_ _Then ask Kakashi."_

 _"_ _And what if I'm send to missions far from Konoha? What if I accept every mission even it means getting apart from you and the baby?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _As you said, you'll have to choose. You just said you'll include us in your decisions. I trust you. I know you won't do anything that hurts me or our child. I really trust you."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _You are a great ninja and you love your job too. It would be unfair to ask you to renounce to that part of your life. And if sometimes it means that you are going on long missions we'll have to take it. Even if we have to be apart sometimes it doesn't mean we stop being a family."_

 _"_ _I don't want you to believe I don't care about you. I told you, you are the most precious thing to me."_ \- he said.

 _"_ _I know"._ \- she caressed his cheek.- _"But you are not planning to leave the week after I give birth, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _No. Not at all. I want to enjoy every minute with our child."_

 _"_ _Then don't you worry. Ask Kakashi to be reinstated. Start with small missions. We'll adjust. I want us to enjoy every minute of this, too"_ \- she said and patted her belly.

 _"_ _Sakura I…"_ \- he started.

 _"_ _I know. I love you too"_ \- she didn't need him to say he loved her. She knew it. She kissed him tenderly and ran her hand through his hair.

 _"_ _Good-night, Sakura."_ \- he mumbled, but she was already sleeping.

Next day Sasuke started packing and prepared some breakfast (usually Sakura was not a morning person but the pregnant Sakura was specially grumpy and always starving in the morning.)

The minute Sakura finished her breakfast, Sasuke had everything already packed and was ready to continue their way. Sakura stood up and Sakuke stared at her eyes widened.

 _"_ _Let's go"_ \- she stated.

 _"_ _Sakura…"_ \- he said finger pointing to her pants.

 _"_ _What the…?"_ \- she felt something wet between her tights and looked down. Her pants were soaking wet.- _"Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

 _"_ _Sakura…What's going on?_ "- he asked.

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, try to stay calm but…My water jut broke."_

* * *

 _Here it is Chapter 15" I'm really, really, really sorry it took me almost four days to update but I'm starting a new project at work and I've been veeeeery busy. My apologies to all the story followers!_

 _I hope you like this chapter :) I will love to hear your comments and thoughts._

 _Everything with the Earth Quake ended well, by the way! We heard helicopters flying all night long, but in the morning when we woke up everything was just fine. Nobody got hurt or anything :)_

 _Waterlilly333- You are adorable!_

 _I'll keep you posted! Many thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _I know this will be a tremendous surprise but... I don't own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke, or the little Uchiha Baby, or anyone appearing in Naruto series._

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 _"_ _What?"-_ he asked.

 _"_ _My water just broke."-_ she replied.

 _"_ _Meaning?"_

 _"_ _Meaning the baby is coming. Right now"-_ Sakura started breathing faster and sat on the floor again.

Sasuke felt like having a little heart attack. He panicked. Suddenly his knees became jelly and felt the entire world spinning around his head. He swallowed hard. It was impossible, it couldn't be really happening. He felt his heart racing like it was going to explode. He needed to remain calm, to control the situation. He was a trained ninja and had the capacity to remain cold and calm during battle, but that situation was completely testing his nerves. And he was losing.

Sakura felt the first contraction. It was not very painful, similar to a menstrual cramp but she also was feeling an intense pressure in her lower abdomen. She tried to regulate her breathing.

 _"_ _Sasuke…"_ \- she mumbled.

 _"_ _This is not possible. There are two weeks left."_ \- he stated.

 _"_ _I know.. Sometimes it happens."_

 _"_ _How is it possible?"_

 _"_ _Sometimes walking stimulates the childbirth. I read it."_

 _"_ _Wait…what? Why didn't you tell me? We could have stopped."_

 _"_ _I was feeling perfectly fine."_

 _"_ _I can't believe it. You knew it. You are a medic. There are two weeks left. We can't have the baby here. Now. We can't."_ \- he was losing his temper.

 _"_ _Are you blaming me? Seriously? I read it. I knew there was a chance, but how the hell was I supposed to know that the baby would decide to come right now? I'm a medic, not a magician!"_ \- now she was yelling.

 _"_ _Sakura, calm down"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _No, you fucking calm down. Don't you dare to blame me! Ok, this was not supposed to happen but it's happening. And I'm the one who's gonna deliver the baby so you better shut up and help or go to hell. You choose."_

They remained in silence for a while.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said that."_ \- he apologized.

"You're having a panic attack"

 _"_ _No. I'm not"_

 _"_ _Yes you are. I'm freaking out too. But right now I can't manage the birth and your panic attack at the same time. So you'l have to calm yourself down."_

 _"_ _I will. I'm sorry. Will the baby be ok? Is it dangerous…this two weeks"_ \- he asked. He was really frightened.

 _"_ _He's ready. I won't let anything happen to our baby. I promise"_ \- and she meant it.

Another contraction. It hurt a little bit more. She breathed deeply.

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _What can I do?"_

 _"_ _We need to find a place. I can't do it here, alone in the middle of the forest"_

 _"_ _I can carry you to the next village. It's only about four hours away"_ \- he suggested.

 _"_ _If you have to carry me it will take more time to get there. Maybe you can try finding a house or/"_

 _"_ _Fuck_ "- he spat.

 _"_ _What?"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _There's a place"_

 _"_ _Where?"_

 _"_ _Twenty minutes from here. I know this area quite well."_

 _"_ _Great. We should go there"_

 _"_ _No we can't"_

 _"_ _Why not?"_ \- she asked.

" _It's_ _an_ _Orochimaru's_ _hideout_ "

 _"_ _Maybe there are medical supplies."_

 _"_ _You don't understand. It's the hideout that Karin and Suigetsu told us. They are there."_

Another contraction. This one was painful. Very painful. Like being cut with a kunai, not like the happy cramp-like from minutes ago. She was not supposed to have contractions so close. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and stared at him.

 _"_ _Take me there."_

 _"_ _Sakura…"_ \- he started

 _"_ _Please. I can't do it alone. Karin knows some basic medical stuff. She can he helpful. Please."_

Sasuke closed his eyes.

 _"_ _I don't want her to assist my child's birth."_ \- he mumbled.

 _"_ _Well, it's not my dream either." -_ she replied.

" _For Kami's sake! I almost killed her and I abandoned her!"-_ he yelled.

 _"_ _Well… you abandoned and tried to kill me twice and here I am, trying to give birth to our first child."-_ she chuckled.

 _"_ _Oh, come on? Really?"_

 _"_ _Sasuke. I can't do this alone. We can't do this alone. Please. It hurts."_

 _"_ _Really? How much?"-_ he asked.

 _"_ _Imagine I punch you in the face with all my might"_

 _"_ _Ok. Let's go."-_ he ended.

Sasuke carried Sakura bride-style and started jumping from tree to tree. He was running as fast as he could. This was not going to be easy but making sure Sakura and the baby were okay was his only goal.

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_ \- he asked for the nth time.

"Yes."

" _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for being an asshole."_

 _"_ _It's okay."_

 _"_ _No. It's not. I'm just worried."_

 _"_ _It's normal. All the first-time dad's have panic attacks. I read it. I'm impressed you didn't faint."_ \- she managed to smile.

 _"_ _I will be by your side. I promise."_

 _"_ _Good."_

In less than twenty minutes they arrived at the entrance of Orochimaru's hideout.

 _"_ _You lived here?"_ Sakura asked.

 _"_ _No. I've only been here once or twice."_

He walked toward the entrance but Karin suddenly appeared.

 _"_ _What are you doing here?"_ \- Karin asked.

 _"_ _How did you know?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I felt your chakra."_

 _"_ _I need your help. Please."_

 _"_ _How can I/"_ \- Karin started but suddenly Sakura cried in pain, holding her belly.- _"What the actual fuck is going on?"_

 _"_ _Please I need you to help my wife"_ \- Sasuke started again but Karin pushed him away, running towards Sakura and passing Sakura's arm over her own shoulders to help her walk.

 _"_ _Will you help me?"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _Of course I will. You healed me when I was dying. I owe you."_ \- Karin replied.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ \- Sakura smiled.

The hideout had an excellent medical equipment (Sakura preferred not to ask about the previous use) and soon Sakura was placed in a comfy bed ready to give birth.

 _"_ _Do you know how to do it?"._ Sakura asked.

 _"_ _Not a clue. Just the basics "Push, push, breathe, breathe" you know. You are the medic here"_.- Karin replied, grabbing a pair of gloves.

 _"_ _Okay I'll guide you"_

 _"_ _We'll be a great team"_ \- Karin smiled.

 _"_ _What can I do?"_ \- Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _Don't bother me and take care of your wife".-_ Karin replied.

" _Okay"_ -Sasuke murmured and sat next to Sakura.

 _"_ _Just one question_ "- Sakura started- _"Where's Suigetsu? I don't wan't him coming in and watching all the show."_

 _"_ _He'd probably faint"_ \- Karin laughed- _"But don't worry. He's in sound collecting some stuff I need. He'll be back in four days."_

 _"_ _We won't be here"_ \- Sasuke stated.

 _"_ _Be my guests"_ \- Karin smirked.

After four hours, the pain was almost unbearable for Sakura. She never felt so much pain in her entire life. She felt she was being ripped in half. She cried her lungs out, feeling the tears going down her cheeks. She started doubting if she could make it. She had suffered many things in her life, but nothing prepared her for that moment. She was about to give up, to stop pushing and breathing and clenching her teeth, when suddenly, like a far away echo she heard Sasuke's voice.

 _"_ _I'm here Sakura. "_

 _"_ _It hurts like hell."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry"_

 _"_ _Don't be sorry and do something"_

 _"_ _I can't. You have to do this. You are the smart, the strong one in this relationship. I know you can do it. I'm positive. Please Sakura. I'm here. I won't go anywhere._

 _"_ _Push"_.- Karin yelled.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and clenched her teeth again, pushing with all her might.

Sasuke was feeling miserable. How the hell did he put Sakura in this position in the first place? How? He couldn't stand it any longer. He was not ready and he'd never be. He couldn't stand seeing Sakura suffering, in pain. She was crying, and yelling and all that he could do was being there, by her side, like an useless idiot. She was the best thing he ever had and seeing her in such an awful position made his heart break in pieces. Suddenly he felt how Sakura stopped pushing, she was giving up. He promised her he'd be by her side. He needed to do something. So he swallowed hard and talked:

 _"_ _I'm here Sakura. "_

 _"_ _It hurts like hell."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry"_

 _"_ _Don't be sorry and do something"_

 _"_ _I can't. You have to do this. You are the smart, the strong one in this relationship. I know you can do it. I'm positive. Please Sakura. I'm here. I won't go anywhere._

 _"_ _Push"_.- Karin yelled.

She grabbed his hand and almost broke all his fingers. He closed his eyes and felt an incredible pain. He heard Sakura crying, Karin asking her to push again, he heard his heart racing and then silence. He believed he had become deaf. There was nothing else than silence, a peaceful silence and then, suddenly, a cry. A small cry. A baby's cry.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura panting, eyes closed. He turned his face to look at Karin who was crying and holding a small bundle wrapped in a towel.

 _"_ _How's the baby?"_ \- Sakura asked opening her eyes.

 _"_ _Fine. Great. She's perfectly fine."_ \- Karin replied smiling.

She. She. Sakuke's heart skipped a beat and Sakura laughed and cried in joy.

 _"_ _Is it okay if I clean her?_ "- Karin asked.

Sasuke stood up. Where she was taking their child? Sakura grabbed his hand again in order to calm him.

 _"_ _Yes. Thank you."-_ Sakura replied

 _"_ _I will come back in a second. I'll be right here"_

 _"_ _I want to hold her, so bad"_ \- Sakura smiled.

 _"_ _In a second. I promise._ "- Karin smiled back.

While Karin was cleaning the little girl Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for the first time since the little thing made her appearance in the world. Sakura was sweaty, with her face filled with tears, and panting, and feeling completely sore but she'd never been happier in her entire life. He was blank as a paper sheet, he was not sure if he would be able to speak anymore, his eyes widened staring at his wife and he felt a warmth in his stomach he never felt before.

 _"_ _Looks like we made it"_ \- she smiled.

He kissed her hand softly.

 _"_ _We have a little girl, Sasuke-kun"_

He ran his fingers through her sweaty hair.

 _"_ _Can you believe it?"_

 _"_ _Thank you, Sakura."_

He kissed her briefly on her lips.

Soon Karin approached and handled the small bundle to Sakura. She held the baby like she has been preparing all her life to do it. Nothing ever felt so natural.

 _"_ _I guess I'm leaving the three of you alone"_ \- Karin mumbled.

 _"_ _Thank you, Karin. I mean it. Thank you"_ \- Sakura said.

 _"_ _There's no need to thank me. But please, if you have more children do it in a hospital like normal people"_ \- she chuckled and left the room.

Sakura stared for the first time at her daughter. She was small, and a little pink, she had her eyes closed, and she had a lot of raven black hair, like her dad. She was beautiful, Sakura thought. She caressed her small face softly and the baby opened her eyes. Big black eyes that were staring her mom. She was the perfect mixture of her parents. Tears of joy ran down Sakura's face.

Sasuke was there standing next to her wife and daughter, trembling, almost unable to looked at her wife caressing the baby and slowly approached to have a better view of the newborn. He stared at her for the fist time. He had never seen such a tiny thing in his entire life. She was so fragile that he quivered. He promised himself from that day on he wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her. Her big black eyes were staring at her mother. She was perfect, Sasuke thought. He couldn't help himself from smiling like an idiot.

 _"_ _She's here. She's real"_ \- Sakura mumbled.

 _"_ _Yes."_ \- he replied.

 _"_ _She's… beautiful"_ \- she said.

 _"_ _She's perfect."_ \- he added.

They remained in silence for a while just observing their small baby discovering the world for the first time. The little girl smiled and pouted and yawned and even cried a little, and that made the couple laugh softly.

 _"_ _She's protesting. So Uchiha_ "- Sakura teased.

 _"_ _She's crying for no reason. So Haruno"_ \- Sasuke smirked.

 _"_ _Please, hand me the onesie in your bag"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _Which one?"_

 _"_ _The only one that we got for the baby? Oh kami, we need to buy her clothes. All pink, you know?"_

 _"_ _Pink? Really?"_ \- Sasuke asked opening his bad and taking the onesie. He handled it to Sakura who got the baby dressed in a minute. He was amazed how she was so skilled with the newborn.

Sasuke gazed at his daughter wearing the onesie with the Uchiha crest and felt his heart melting.

 _"_ _Do you want to hold her?"_ \- Sakura asked.

He took a step back. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard again.

 _"_ _Oh, come on! It's easy."_

 _"_ _What if… If I can't do it?" -_ he asked.

 _"_ _Of course you can. You are her daddy."_

 _"_ _She looks so fragile"_

 _"_ _Just be careful"_

He sat on the bed next to Sakura and she gently handled him the baby, placing the small Uchiha in his arms. She was soft, and light like a feather, and warm. He was uttlerly overwhelmed.

Sakura stared at her husband and noticed a tear running down his face.

 _"_ _You, holding your daughter, is the cutest thing I've ever seen"_ \- she stated

 _"_ _May I… May I kiss her?"_ \- he asked softly.

 _"_ _Of course._ "- she smiled

And Sasuke slowly and softly pressed his lips against the baby's forehead.

 _"_ _Ok. Cross that. This is the cutest thing I've ever seen."-_ Sakura giggled.

She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

 _"_ _Be careful."_ \- he asked never taking his eyes off the baby.

 _"_ _She's already getting all your attention? Hmmpppff….we'll have a small talk, baby Uchiha"_ \- she pouted.

 _"_ _Sorry. It's just she's so… I can't believe it. I can't believe we have a daughter"_ \- and he kissed Sakura softly on her lips. The little baby was his princess, but Sakura was his queen.

 _"_ _She needs a name."_ \- he murmured.

 _"_ _Please don't say Bean! I won't name her Bean! Or Tomato!"_

 _"_ _I don't have any ideas"_ \- he admitted.

 _"_ _Well… I've got one name…. Sarada."_ \- Sakura said.

 _"_ _Uchiha Sarada. I like it"_ \- he smiled.

 _"_ _Me too. Welcome Uchiha Sarada. We'll do our best to be great parents to you."_

The baby smiled and they both laughed.

 _"_ _Thank you, Sakura. For giving me the chance to have a family. I will always protect you, no matter what."_

 _"_ _Thank you for giving me a family too."_ \- she smiled- _"Now.. can I have my baby back?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _Just five more minutes…."_ \- he smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes- _"Oh, boy…"_

* * *

 _And here it is chapter 16! The baby is here! Princess Sarada :)_

 _There's one chapter left and that's all. Ohhhh! (I'm crying and sobbing in front of the computer.)_

 _I hope you like it. I don't have children (yet) and I don't know if I pictured the scene properly. The medical vocabulary and stuff were pretty difficult to me so probably there will be a lot of mistakes in this chapter (more than usually, and I'm pretty sure there are a lot of mistakes in the other chapters but...I'm not gonna give up! I'll keep writing in english! :)_

 _On the last chapter I didn't comment your reviews one by one, I only wrote to Waterlilly333 that she's adorable (and she is! I don't know her but...I'm sure she is. Positive. Hands down). So... I will comment now! (I really enjoy this small conversations hahaha)_

 _Twiggysyndrome: Thanks for your nice review! Yeah, it's really sweet that daddy's don't want to hurt their unborn babies with their...well you know ;) (I guess some of them are just too optimistic about sizes and stuff...)_

 _Deathparade2810- I hope your kokoro is ok :) Many thanks!_

 _Whereisthebathroom. - thanks for your nice reviews! I hope you like the story so far! Sorry for killing you! Not my intention at all!_

 _Guest/s- Many thanks! Please don't die! I updated two chapters in two days! Not bad, isn't it?_

 _havanatitiana- Yep.. that was not really smart (traveling by foot at 8 and half months pregnant), but it all ended well! Maybe Sakura thought that being the first child, being 21 and super healthy, and being a trained ninja she could handle it. Oh, and (personal story time) I have a friend (I had breakfast with her and her baby today) who was jumping at a Morrisey concert a week before giving birth. Jumping like crazy I mean... :)_

 _And that's all for today! Hope to hear from you! It makes my day!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

Sakura and Sakuke left Karin's hideout two days after Sarada was born. Although Karin did her best to make them feel comfortable during their stay, the situation was quite weird given their past relationship, and Sakura decided that since she was fully recovered from the baby's birth (one of the advantages of having a great chakra use and control) they were leaving as soon as they could. Sasuke was pleased with Sakura's decision 'cause for him being with Karin at an Orochimaru's hideout, was being trapped in a past he wanted so bad to forget.

They (especially Sakura, of course) thanked Karin for her hospitality and her help and left the hideout with little Sarada in her mom's arms.

" _Where do you want to go?"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _What do you mean?"-_ he asked back.

 _"_ _What do you want to do? I mean with your journey and/"_

 _"_ _Sakura, come on, I've been traveling for two years. One alone, one with you. And we have a daughter now."_ \- Sasuke said. Sakura said nothing and he wasn't sure if she was understanding him, so he clarified- _"We're going home. For good."_

Sakura quivered. They were going back to Konoha to stay. They were going to be a family in their hometown village, surrounded by family and friends. How would their friends react to the news that they were a couple? That they were married and they already had a child? So many things happened in one year. Sakura smiled happily, even in the bottom of her heart knew the words "For good" were more a state of intentions than a reality. There were always going to be missions that would take Sasuke or her far from Konoha, perhaps for long amounts of time. But she was also sure that no matter how, they would make it. She trusted Sasuke more than ever.

They decided to travel from town to town, trying to minimize the walking, only doing small distances in order to avoid any discomfort for the baby. Even tough they were newly parents, they quickly guessed that traveling around was not the optimum situation for a newborn, and they both had made clear, since the moment Sarada arrived in the world , that she was their number one priority. It would take about to months to be back in Konoha, Sasuke esimated.

The first night they had to spend in an inn at the first village they arrived, was the first time the couple slept together with the baby in the same bed. At Karin's hideout the small bed could fit only Sakura, and Sarada slept either in her arms or his daddy's, who slept on a chair. Sasuke and Sakura were used to sleep always having some kind of physical contact, from just holding hands to sleeping completely entwined. And now, it was a new situation having the little baby sleeping between them. They were both staring at the peacefully sleeping Uchiha princess.

 _"_ _Is it weird, isn't it?"_ \- Sakura asked.

 _"_ _What?"_ \- he mumbled.

 _"_ _This. Having her here at last, with us. I still can't believe I'm a mother now"_ \- she admitted.

 _"_ _I know. Me too. Yeah, it's weird."_ \- he stated.- _"But we are doing fine, aren't we?"_

 _"_ _Pretty good. Especially for not having a clue about dealing with babies"_ \- she smiled.

 _"_ _You tell me._ " he smirked

 _"_ _But we're doing fine. I think she'll love us as much as we love her"_ \- Sakura smiled staring at the baby again. Sarada sighed in her sleep and Sakura giggled.

 _"_ _She's beautiful, isn't she?_ "- Sasuke asked observing her.

 _"_ _Yes. Amazing. And thank kami, she didn't inherit my forehead"._

 _"_ _I don't see any problem with your forehead"_ \- he replied.

They remained in silence for a while.

 _"_ _Will you miss me?"_ \- she asked

 _"_ _What?_ "- he spat.

 _"_ _Sleeping. I got used to… sleep touching you. Will you miss me?"_

 _"_ _Sakura, what are you talking about? We are in the same bed, only inches apart."_

 _"_ _Too far."_

 _"_ _What do you want? To crush our baby?_ "- he asked.

 _"_ _You know I would kick you out of the bed before hurting her, Uchiha."_ \- she argued.

 _"_ _Then stop talking nonsense and go to sleep… Uchiha"_ \- he smirked.

 _"_ _Okay"_ \- She replied rolling her eyes. He leaned forward, stabilizing himself with one arm, not wanting to crush Sarada and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

 _"_ _Happy?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Pretty much. Thank you"_ \- She smirked.

The baby pouted in her sleep and Sakura and Sasuke both reached for her in order to calm her if she started crying. Their hands touched over Sarada's tummy.

 _"_ _We are idiots…"_ \- Sakura laughed. Oh boy, they were going to be so overprotective with the little girl, she thought.

 _"_ _Is she ok?"_ \- Sasuke asked.

 _"_ _I think so. She's just dreaming, I guess._ "

 _"_ _Is she having a nightmare?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _I don't know. Maybe she's just dreaming of her crazy parents staring at her sleeping like crazy weirdos"._

 _"_ _Totally her fault. She's too cute."_

 _"_ _I agree. It's you fault Sarada. Now, sleep tight, princess."_

 _"_ _Good night Sakura"_ \- Sasuke said.

 _"_ _Good night, Sasuke-kun"_ she replied.

And with that, they both placed their hands touching Sarada's little hands. Sakura caressed her tiny hand with her thumb and the baby unconsciously grabbed her dad's finger in her hand. They used to be two of them and now they were three. And there, trying to sleep feeling the warm soft touch of their baby's skin and her scent, that somehow reminded of both of theirs, they felt closer than ever.

The firsts two months of Sara's life passed in a beat, they almost didn't notice. The baby required so many attentions that they almost had no time to think about themselves or to do anything beside taking care of the small Uchiha.

Sakura couldn't believe how every-time she was breastfeeding Sarada, Sasuke somehow managed to occupy himself doing some random stuff or he just looked away. She belived it was funny, that he, somehow, was so shy with such a natural thing, and one day decided to tease him.

 _"_ _Can you handle me a glass of water? I'm thirsty_ "- she asked.

 _"_ _Hn"_ \- he replied.

He tried to handle her the water without looking at her, and he managed to do it, so Sakura had to think about another strategy.

 _"_ _What do you have here Sarada? It's a scratch?"-_ (The baby had no scratches at all but she was sure hearing the baby was somehow hurt would make Sasuke fell in her trap)

 _"_ _What?"_ He asked and she felt the alarm in his voice.

 _"_ _I don't now. Looks like she has a scratch here on her cheek. Look. What do you think?"_ \- she tried.

 _"_ _Hmm. You are the medic here."_ \- he managed to say even he was worried. Who in hell had dared to scratch her daughter?

 _"_ _It's nothing. Probably she did it to herself sleeping. It's nothing."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _Is there a problem?"_ \- she asked.

 _"_ _With what?"_

 _"_ _With me breastfeeding Sarada"_

 _"_ _Of course not? Why?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _Cause you never look at us when she's eating"_

 _Fuck, she realized,_ he thought. He knew he was being an idiot but he couldn't help it . It was weird and made him feel uncomfortable. He could not help in any way during the activity and felt just being there staring doing nothing, was quite inappropriate.

 _"_ _It's just..it's quite inappropriate"_ \- he said. Good, it took him a while, but finally he was able to say what he was thinking instead of replying with monosyllables.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to just stand there staring at your… It's weird."_ \- he argued

 _"_ _It's not. It's natural. It's beautiful"_

 _"_ _Yeah, sure. But I'm ok here, thanks"._

 _"_ _Sasuke, someday you'll have to give her bottles when I'll be working"_

 _"_ _Sure I'll dot it"_ \- he stated.

 _"_ _Don't you want to learn how to do it?"_

 _"_ _It's not the same"_ \- he argued.

 _"_ _Ok, but it will be the same milk."_ \- she said.

 _"_ _I don't want to see it from the… the…source"_

 _"_ _It's not like you haven't seen my breasts before.."_ \- she tried.

 _"_ _I know but/"_

 _"_ _Or licked them…"_ \- she chuckled.

 _"_ _Sakura, please!"._

 _"_ _Ok, so basically you are saying that you don't want to see my boobs anymore?"_

He turned to stare at Sakura"- _"I'm not saying this at all!"_

 _"_ _Ha! I got you!_ "- she laughed.

Sasuke turned red.

 _"_ _Come on, come here, it's really beautiful, she makes funny noises and all"-_ she invited him.

 _"_ _Maybe another day"_ \- and he walked away still pink from the blushing.

 _"_ _Your dad is impossible_ "- Sakura said to Sarada caressing her pink cheek with her thumb.

The baby was pretty calm (especially in comparison of both their parent's temper) but there were times the mixture of the Haruno/Uchiha strong character appeared and suddenly the little princess became a little screaming red bundle crying like she was about to die. Sakura was amazed to discover that the only thing that could calm her down when she lost her temper was Sasuke holding her, talking to her in his velvet voice. She had never seen him being so calm and patient with anyone in her entire life. He could rock their baby for hours, never stoping talking to her of rubbing her tummy softly. Sometimes she secretly wished she could freeze time and stay that way forever.

Finally, they arrived to Konoha two months and a half after Sarada was born. The trip took longer than they had expected. When they were close to their hometown, Sasuke sent a hawk with a roll to let all of their friends they were arriving.

Walking the path that leaded to the main gate, they realized everything looked as they could remember. Everything looked similar, even though they had changed in so many ways. Sasuke was holding Sarada under his brown poncho.

 _"_ _Do you want to suffocate her?"_ \- she teased.

 _"_ _She's fine. I don't want her to get cold"_ \- he replied

 _"_ _Looks like you're trying to hide her"_

 _"_ _I'm not. What do you think they will say?"_ \- he asked.

 _"_ _They we'll be happy for us, I'm sure"_ \- she replied. _"Are you ready?"_

 _"_ _I am"._

 _"_ _Good"._

 _"_ _Do you want to hold her?"_ \- he asked

 _"_ _You don't want them to know that you are a super cute daddy don't you?"_ \- she teased.

 _"_ _Hn"_.- he smirked.

Sakura held Sarada who opened her eyes and giggled.

 _"_ _We are home, sweetie"_ \- Sakura smiled.

They had planned on visiting their friends as soon as they arrived, but the couple couldn't have imagined all of them would be waiting at the main gate.

 _"_ _Sakura! Sasuke!_ "- they heard Naruto screaming running towards them. _" How're you?! It's good to see you! I can't wait for you to meet my son Boruto. He's so/"_ — suddenly Naruto noticed the baby in Sakura's arms- _"What the/?"_ \- he babbled.

 _"_ _Hmm… let me explain…"_ \- Sakura said and Sasuke blushed.

Naruto stared at the baby. There was no doubt that she was Sasuke and Sakura's baby- _"You two had a child?"_ he yelled and everyone else (who were walking towards the couple too) exclaimed:

 _"_ _Whaaaaat?"_

 _"_ _Yes. We did. It's a girl. Our girl."_ \- Sakura blushed.

Sasuke took a step forward, breathed deeply and stated- _"I want all of you to meet our daughter, Uchiha Sarada"._

Naruto was trying to stand on his feet holding himself to Hinata, who was holding a six months old blond baby. The little boy was like a small clone of Naruto, smiling and clapping. Sakura knew at that very moment, that he and Sarada would become friends in the future. She smiled softly imagining Sasuke forbidding her daughter to do anything with the blond kiddo.

 _"_ _Congratulations._ "- Hinata said smiling.

 _"_ _Thank you"_ \- Sakura replied.

Kakashi was speechless. His eyes widened staring at the small Uchiha. And the only thing that helped his mouth from falling to the floor was the mask he was wearing.

 _"_ _Wait, what?"_ \- Ino asked.- _"How the hell you didn't tell me?"_

 _"_ _Well… you didn't tell me either"_ \- Sakura replied pointing at her friends belly. Ino was clearly pregnant, and Sakura was shocked.

 _"_ _It was meant to be a surprise!"_ \- Ino replied.

 _"_ _Well… we are even, I guess"_ \- Sakura smiled and suddenly they both laughed.

 _"_ _Wait.. I thought Sasuke had no hormones at all."_ \- Sai said.

 _"_ _What?"_ \- Sasuke asked yelling.

 _"_ _Sai, I never thought that you'd be able to put it in the right hole, either"_ \- Sakura replied.

 _"_ _Oh, Ugly, come on, I've already put my dick in the right hole plenty of times"_ \- Sai smiled.

 _He'll never change_ , Sakura thought and Ino punched her boyfriend's back.

Sasuke was already regretting their decision of coming back. If he'd ever dare to call Sakura "Ugly" again he'd have to punch him in he face. Or kill him, he couldn't decide. Suddenly he felt Naruto patting his shoulder.

 _"_ _Congratulations, teme. Looks like you made it."_ \- Naruto smiled.

 _"_ _Thank you dobe."_

 _"_ _I can't wait to find out who's stronger. Boruto or Sarada!"_ He yelled and punched the air in excitement.

 _"_ _Come on, my baby girl will kick his ass"_ \- Sasuke smirked.

 _"_ _Oh boy this reminds me of something"_ \- Sakura rolled her eyes and everybody laughed.

Suddenly Sakura was surrounded by all of their friends. They all wanted to ask her about the travel, to look at Sarada, to hold her, and especially to know everything between her and Sasuke. Kakashi was the first one holding the baby and Sasuke would have said that he saw a tear running down the Hokage's face. Kakashi claimed to be her godfather and everybody laughed. Sasuke watched all of them happily talking, from a certain distance. He was not a social man after all, he never talked much and probably never would. Tsunade walked towards Sasuke and stared at him.

 _"_ _You've really got a nerve, Uchiha. You take my favorite student from me for more than a year and when you bring her back she's not my student anymore. She's a mother."_ \- she stated.

 _"_ _And a very skilled one, I must add."_

 _"_ _Of course she is."_ \- Tsunade smiled.- _"I wonder what you've done to her, Uchiha"_

 _"_ _You're wrong, then. It's all about what she did to me. I changed. She changed me. I'm a completely different man. I'm a father now. I will never fail them."_

 _"_ _I know. Come to see me and Kakashi next week. We have to talk about your future as a Hidden Leaf shinobi"_ \- she added.

Sasuke stared at her- _"Arigatou"._

They remained in silence. All the gang decided to go to have a barbecue to celebrate the return. Sakura and Sasuke agreed, even they had a lot of things to unpack and they needed to start finding a proper house since Sakura's apartment was too small for the family. Naruto was walking next to Sasuke asking him a hundred questions about their journey. Tsunade walked towards her student, who was rocking Sarada, since the baby was crying and pouting. Probably too many emotions, faces and voices in one day for the little one. In a second, the baby was calm and giggling again.

 _"_ _I'm proud of you"_ \- Tsunade started.

 _"_ _Thank you, sishou"_ \- Sakura blushed.

 _"_ _Are you happy?"_ \- Tsunade asked.

 _"_ _Yes. I am. Very much. This…this is all I ever dreamed of"_

 _"_ _I know"_ \- and the former Hokage rubbed Sarada's belly.- _"Haruno Sakura, you are an excellent ninja, medic and now a mother. You definitely surpassed your shishou"._

 _"_ _Well, actually it's Uchiha Sakura."_

 _"_ _What? I'm gonna kill him! He obliged you to get married without your sishou and friends?"_

 _"_ _No, actually he promised we'd gonna have a proper one here. We'll do it. Lots of sake, I promise"_

 _"_ _Good"_ \- Tsunade smiled.

When they arrived to Sakura's apartment hours later, Sarada was already sleeping. Sakura asked Sasuke to prepare some tea while she placed Sarada in her (now their) bed. Sasuke prepared the tea and brought the cup to the bedroom. Sakura was sleeping next to Sarada, holding her close. She must be exhausted, Sasuke thought. He placed the cup on the bedside table and lay on the bed. He stared at her wife and daughter. He was also tired but was unable to speak. A year and almost three months passed since they left Konoha together. He wanted to give the world to her but in the end she gave it to him. He wanted to erase his past and she gave him a future. He passed his arm over the little girl holding Sakura's waist and for the first time in years, he felt he was finally home.

THE END.

* * *

And here it is the last chapter. :)

I been working hard this last couple of days on a project and I did not update. I have to admit I'm quite sad about finishing this story, I had tons of fun writing it and reading your reviews and comments, and it makes me sad that this ends here, but every story needs an end and I believe that their fluffy journey ends here (at leat for now)

This november and december I'll be quite busy at work with some new projects and I'm not sure if I'll be able to manage writing a new long story so... I thought maybe if you have any ideas for one-shots (that you don't want to write of course) you message them to me and I can write some one-shots while thinking about a new story (I think about a sequel to this one maybe, since there are people who asked me to continue). I'll be glad if you send me requests (and i'll try to reply everyone and write what you ask)

And now, as usual, the comments:

Lady Rini: the sentence ""Either you find a place to have this baby or you will be delivering it here." is brilliant. I almost died laughing! Thanks for all your reviews, and hope to talk to u soon!

Waterlilly333- Many many many thanks for all your support and kind reviews. I'll probably message you, you know. You won't get rid off me.

Deathparade2810- many thanks for your reviews! Keep your kokoro ok, right? XD

Havataniana: yay! Sarada is here! Thanks for reviewing :)

temuulen101- many thanks for your nice review. I'm sorry ending this story here, but i'll promise I'll be back and I'll try improving (not only my english, but my writing!)

It's been a great month! Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
